


Ride across the open windows (Part I)

by corezonada, NeusWastedLife



Series: Queen & Dire Straits Crossover Fic [2]
Category: Bandom, Dire Straits (Band), Music RPF, Queen (Band), Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: 60's Music, 70's Music, 80's Music, Angst, Cabin Fic, Cabins, Crossover, Deacury, Emotionally Repressed, Everyone feels a lot, Everyone is Bisexual, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High Erotic Content, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, Long Shot, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mountains, Multi, Music, Musical References, No one talks about their feelings, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, Relationship Problems, Scottish Character, Sex, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, all this seems like a joke but in this story you gonna have a lot of feels i'm warning you, elements shit, fingerpicking in sexual contexts, horoscope shit, john deacon licking his bass fingers in sexual contexts, knopfley, lots of musical metaphors, no one has come here to work actually, please talk about your feelings, save all rhythmic roles, save the bassists, scottish mountains, sting is a meme
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corezonada/pseuds/corezonada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: Tras conocerse en el Live Aid, han transcurrido ya varios meses hasta coincidir, de casualidad, en unas remotas montañas de Escocia a las que Queen y Dire Straits han ido a recluirse para trabajar e inspirarse en sus futuros proyectos. Durante todo este tiempo antes de volver a verse, tanto Mark y John como los cuatro miembros de la realeza (a excepción de Deacy, quien no lo necesitaba porque ya venía siendo fan) se han estado empapando del otro grupo a distancia, convertidos en mutuos admiradores secretos y no tan secretos. Eso no hará que las circunstancias considerablemente más íntimas de su reencuentro retrasen lo inevitable...Prólogo en el Live Aid (Prologue at the Live Aid concert)Notes in English (including summary and plot's translation) are inside. Come in to see more!|Independientemente de la cuenta principal desde la que se suba cada capítulo, este fanfic ha sido escrito de forma total entre sus dos autoras|
Relationships: Alan Clark/Guy Fletcher, Brian May/John Illsley, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/John Illsley, Jack Sonni/Sting (The Police), John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/John Illsley, John Deacon/John Illsley/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Mark Knopfler, Mark Knopfler/Brian May, Mark Knopfler/Brian May/Roger Taylor (Queen), Mark Knopfler/Freddie Mercury, Mark Knopfler/John Illsley, Mark Knopfler/Roger Taylor (Queen), Roger Taylor/John Illsley
Series: Queen & Dire Straits Crossover Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541803
Kudos: 1





	1. Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> _**English Translation:** After meeting at Live Aid, several months have passed before coinciding, by chance, in some remote Scottish highlands where Queen and Dire Straits have gone to seclude to work and be inspired by their future projects. During all this time before seeing each other again, Mark, John and the four queenies (except for Deacy, who didn't need it because he was already a fan) have been learning a lot about the other group, becoming mutual secret, and-not-so-secret, admirers. That will not make the considerably-more-intimate-circumstances of their reunion delay the inevitable..._
> 
> _Welcome everyone! As you can see, our fanfiction (and our [tumblr](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/) as well, except for [these three posts](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/tagged/english-translation/) with useful information about couples and characters) is written in Spanish. We would love to eventually translate everything into English, but neither of us is currently capable of doing so and this is quite a long fic we are talking about. If it happened that there’s someone out there willing to translate our work, we would be the happiest!_
> 
> _In the meanwhile, please feel free to use an online translator if needed or even reaching us out to ask whatever you may not fully understand. We’d just love you to enjoy this emotional story about two of the most iconic rock bands ever._
> 
> _See you at some wooden hub in the not-so-cold Scottland!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En las notas de cada capítulo (o al menos de la mayoría) hay añadidos unos enlaces al tumblr del fic que incluyen material audiovisual para complementar la historia.   
_**English Translation:** In the notes of each chapter (or at least most of them) there are added links to the tumblr's fic that includes audiovisual material to complement the story._
> 
> **Breves lecturas muy recomendables para iniciarse en el fic:**  
[1\. Material audiovisual en Tumblr: Los chicos de Dire Straits](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/post/189319449656/los-chicos-de-dire-straits)  
[2\. Material audiovisual en Tumblr: Las tres primeras parejas (knopfley, maylor y deacury)](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/post/189340470156/knopfley-maylor-deacury)  
[3\. Material audiovisual en Tumblr: Edades y datos sueltos de los Queen en el '85](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/post/189341145971/queenies-edades-y-datos-sueltos)_  
**Brief readings highly recommended to start in the fic:**  
[1\. Audiovisual material on Tumblr: The Dire Straits guys **(translated version)**](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/post/189319449656/los-chicos-de-dire-straits)  
[2\. Audiovisual material on Tumblr: The first three couples (knopfley, maylor and deacury) **(translated version)**](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/post/189340470156/knopfley-maylor-deacury)  
[3\. Audiovisual material on Tumblr: Ages and trivia about Queen in '85](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/post/189341145971/queenies-edades-y-datos-sueltos)  
_
> 
> En otro orden de cosas, "Ormuz" y "Ahura Mazda" son referencias divinas a la religión zoroastra de Freddie. Llegados a esta época él llevaba con bastante discreción esa parte de su vida, así que es únicamente en ambientes privados y totalmente ajenos a las cámaras donde hemos pensado que les haría mención con su natural dramatismo.
> 
> _"Ormuz" and "Ahura Mazda" are divine references to Freddie's Zoroastrian religion. At this time he had quite a bit of that part of his life, so it is only in private environments and totally oblivious to the cameras where we thought he would mention them with his natural drama._

**-:-**

En Escocia hacía frío, a diferencia de en el regazo de Mark Knopfler. John Illsley era alto, pero cuando ese hombre lo atraía hacia él estando sentado, de repente encajaba a la perfección entre sus piernas. A Mark nunca le había amedrentado que pudiera observarle desde arriba, sabía exprimirle la utilidad del control a cualquier postura. De ahí que a John le encantase permitir que se confiara y sorprenderle con todo el peso de su altura cuando Mark ya le había sacado buena parte de la camisa por fuera. En la expresión que se le quedaba al guitarrista antes de probar su boca, entonces con la nuca hundida lentamente contra el colchón, siempre había un asombro casi imposible de encontrarle sobre el escenario. Sólo él sabía cuánto esperar, dónde atacar y cómo tocar.

_Sobre todo cómo tocar._

Arrancarle un orgasmo desprevenido a ese escocés en su tierra podría subirle el ego incluso al más humilde de los bajistas.

En contraste a los crujientes ruidos con los que fueron llenando el dormitorio hasta convertir el aliento en vaho, el helor del amanecer se pegó a los cristales de la ventana, como un foco de luz profanando la intimidad que habían ido a buscar al bosque. 

Literalmente.

Glasgow no era tan popular desde aquel rincón del mapa, enjuto y apartado, que dejaba de ser población a varios kilómetros de una pequeña pedanía como único puente al mundo exterior. Ni los leñadores se adentraban en aquella aglomeración de arboledas que parecía selva antes que bosque. Y eso que todavía estaban en otoño, a pesar de que el verde escocés continuara desbancando al resto de colores fúnebres de aquella época del año. Sólo algunas cabañas valientemente construidas en determinados puntos del trayecto que bordeaba el monte y luego se perdía entre el riachuelo recordaban la esporádica presencia de vida humana.

La más particular de cuantas hubieran elegido aquellos parajes para el exilio.

El humo del cigarro de Mark se confundió con ese blanco luminoso de la mañana, al que lo único que le agradecía era lo bien que había alumbrado el cuerpo desnudo de John al levantarse definitivamente de la cama.

—Mmm. _¿Ya? _—se quejó, nada más sentir que se despegaba de su abrazo—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Ni idea, pero oigo a los chicos, se deben de estar trasladando.

—¿Y?

—Pues que voy a despedirles.

—Sólo se marchan a las cabañas de a tomar por culo.

—¿¡Y eso no te sabe mal!?

—¡Nos seguiremos reuniendo todas las tardes para ensayar!

—Bueno, pero… ¿Qué necesidad había siquiera de separarse?

—Si ellos han decidido darnos intimidad, habrá que respetarlo.

—Qué puto morro tienes, Mark.

Unos rítmicos golpes en la puerta le libraron de tener que pensarse algún reproche más elaborado a esas horas tan desfavorecedoras. —¡Hey, parejita, nos largamos a que sean las ardillas las que nos pongan los dientes largos en este retiro!

—¡Jack, _espera_! —John abrió enseguida, con la camisa todavía a medio abotonar, para que no se fuera, y después de hacerle un ademán con la cabeza a él, los dos guitarristas se saludaron a cada extremo de la habitación, tras el mismo gesto humeante de cigarro matutino— No… ¿En serio huele a gachas? ¿Encima de todo aún nos habéis dejado desayuno?

—Y están para escribirles una epopeya de ésas, te lo juro.

—Tráeme unas a mí también, y haz algo de café si ya no queda.

El crepitar de los ojos de John al voltearse hacia el hombre que acababa de hablar, todavía repantigado en el catre, podría haber rivalizado con el del fuego de la chimenea que tanta falta hacía en esos momentos del día. —¿Algo más para _la señorita_?

—Sí, que te dejes la camisa desabotonada para que se te marquen más los pezones.

—Mira, si te traigo algo de desayuno será sólo para que Jack pruebe puntería.

—Pues, en realidad, la puedo probar ya mismo.

—¡Hostia puta, John, pero no le des munición a este _yankee_!

—¡Tarde, tío, así aprenderás a recoger tu mierda! —gorjeó «_el yankee_».

John huyó con una risa contenida al presenciar cómo a Mark le llovía su propia ropa en manos de los cañonazos de Jack, y cruzó un par de pasillos hasta llegar al amplio comedor. Alan estaba cerca de la mesa, llenándose la taza de chocolate caliente entre pequeños estornudos, al lado de un somnoliento Guy que barajaba la opción de seguir durmiendo encima de las mochilas acumuladas en el recibidor. Por su parte, Terry custodiaba la salida con un abrigo demasiado grueso hasta para los grados que iban a afrontar allí fuera y Chris le dio la bienvenida oficial a John al lanzarle repostería escocesa y sonreírle por todos los que no tuvieran ganas de vivir a las siete de la mañana.

—¡Buenos días!

—_nsmsñooosdíaaas._ —como conclusión general. Al parecer, la primera experimentación de la semana consistía en un idioma inventado.

—¿Os vais ya todos? ¡Ni que hubiera prisa!

—Mira, tenemos ya las mochilas hechas, es aprovecharlo o apalancarnos hasta que las canciones se escriban solas —replicó el batería, quien enseguida interceptó otro de los dulces lanzamientos de Chris para darse un nuevo impulso de azúcar.

—¿Qué es esta gloria escocesa? ¡Puede que en venganza os hayamos saqueado la nevera! —exclamó el del saxo, ante lo que Guy despertó de un ronquido cuando ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a desplomarse sobre las mochilas.

—Mejor deberíamos irnos ya antes de que también tengamos que echarnos al puto teclista a los hombros.

—_Zzzzqué_? ¿Hablamos de ti, Alan?

—No, hablamos de ti, segundo teclista de mierda.

—¿Para qué necesitamos tantos teclistas?

—A mí no me lo preguntes, Terry, sólo soy el saxofonista.

Antes de que Alan tuviera que derramar todo el chocolate en el suelo para impedir el segundo balanceo de Guy, Jack y Mark aparecieron detrás del bajista. Al primero no le hizo falta añadir nada más cuando seguidamente corrió para placar a ese segundo teclista sobre las bolsas y desperezarle de golpe. Cada uno necesitaba su ración de despertares vikingos, incluso si aquel loco venía de Colorado.

—¡Socorro, Alan! —se le escuchó mascullar bajo el peso de Sonni.

—Eso digo yo. —Y en respuesta a su llamada de auxilio, se consoló con otro trago.

—¡Venga, cabrones, que así no se larga nadie y en la otra cabaña tendremos todos habitaciones grandes!

—Jack siempre sabe cómo animar a las gradas, oye —rio Chris, y Terry se planteó empezar a unirse a las técnicas del estadounidense a golpe de baquetas.

—¿Eso que tienes ahí es café? —murmuró Mark, y cuando Alan le dijo que era chocolate volvió su mirada hacia el bajista.

—No, a mí no me mires más. Ya sabes, _prepáralo tú_ y da las gracias por las gachas.

—Gracias, gachas.

—… Gilipollas ya de buena mañana.

—Ah, y yo de vosotros dos me encendería la chimenea, porque vais a notar el frío en cuanto esto se vacíe —les aconsejó Chris, a lo que John aprovechó para esquivar las pintas nada sutiles del atuendo matinal del vocalista y ser el primero de todos en salir por la puerta después de ponerse la chaqueta. Era de cuero, así que no abrigaba mucho, pero la leña y el hacha tampoco estaban muy lejos de la casa, así tendría el doble de motivación para terminar cuanto antes.

Aunque hablando de motivaciones…

—¿¡John!?

La sorpresa de estar pronunciando su propio nombre para referirse a otra persona le terminó de despertar en el resto de semanas que les quedaran allí. No sólo no esperaba encontrarse a otro ser humano más allá de la jauría de estupideces que estaba a punto de abandonar —y de quedarse también— en la cabaña, sino que de todas las personas posibles, correr a estrecharle la mano al bajista de _Queen_ hacía de la situación algo endiabladamente onírico.

—¡Hey, _John_, hola! 

—¡Cómo me alegro de verte! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—¡Ni yo, joder! ¿Cuánto hace de la última vez?

—¡Venga, Deacon, no hagas que me deprima, que del _Live Aid_ tampoco ha pasado tanto!

—¡_Nah_, lo sé! ¡El alcohol mata muchas neuronas, pero yo no olvido tan rápido!

—¡Pues yo me pregunto cuánto tiempo llevaremos ya estrechándonos la mano!

—¡Joder, es que hace frío, colega!

Ante el humor del recién llegado, el más alto no pudo evitar ser también el primero en reírse lo bastante como para decidir que era hora de cortar formalmente el contacto. La sonrisa de Deacon, aunque encantada por la cálida espontaneidad de su tocayo, dejó claro que no había sido precisamente por gusto

—Por cierto, ¿cómo tú por aquí? ¡Esto está prácticamente inhabitado!

—Bueno, creo que a ti te lo puedo contar. Nos hemos venido el grupo entero para un retiro «inspiracional», o como demonios lo llame Mark.

—¿Vosotros también? —John soltó una risa, incrédulo y helado a partes iguales—. Retiro «inspiracional» creo que es como lo llama Freddie.

—¿Cómo? ¿Vosotros también? —repetir las mismas palabras del otro John quizás no era la mejor manera de salir de ese bucle de espejos que se había creado en un momento—. Venga ya, no puede ser.

El de _Queen_ asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Con todo lo del _Live Aid_, ahora nos cuesta más ir a cualquier sitio juntos… Nos reconoce hasta gente que no ha escuchado nunca nuestra música. Es bastante inquietante, si me preguntas. —John no dejaba de moverse sobre sí mismo y respiraba por dentro del cuello de la chaqueta entre frase y frase— Pero aquí no hay manera de encontrarse con fans, ¿no? Bueno, ¡nadie dijo nada de encontraste con colegas de profesión!

—¡Oye, que nosotros también somos fans! 

—Y nosotros de vosotros, joder. —Deacy se rió con un temblequeo— Estuvimos semanas hablando de lo que hicisteis en vuestra actuación.

—¿En serio? —repuso John, y el otro arqueó las cejas para reafirmar lo dicho. Iba a continuar preguntándole, pero reparó en el vaho que les salía a ambos de la boca y rectificó con rapidez—. Perdona, tío, te estoy aquí reteniendo con el frío que hace.

—¿Por qué no os pasáis por nuestra cabaña? —se apresuró a invitarle Deacon y señaló hacia el extremo opuesto del camino por el que venía—. Mira, sólo hay que caminar unos diez minutos en esa dirección. No tiene pérdida. O, bueno, eso depende de las copas que lleves encima. 

A la risa encantada de Illsley se les sumaron los berridos provenientes de la cocina al abrirse la puerta de la cabaña otra vez. Jack salía con dos mochilas en las manos, pero las dejó caer al suelo tras entrecerrar los ojos y reconocer a la figura que acompañaba a su bajista.

—¡Coño! ¡Pero si es es el puto John Deacon! 

Justo antes de que Jack se le abalanzara encima y le diera la mano, un abrazo y unos golpes en la espalda, Deacy alcanzó a interceptar a su tocayo con la mirada, como interrogándole cómo era posible que otra persona no-bajista recordara su nombre.

—No entiendo —dijo Deacon, refiriéndose en realidad a muchas cosas y mirando a Jack con fascinación—. ¿Os vais ya?

—Nosotros sí, tenemos una cabaña propia —replicó el guitarrista, a la par que Chris y Terry salían de la casa y el más alto de los Dire Straits ya iba preparando el rostro para la segunda parte de la respuesta—. John y Mark se quedan en esta. 

—Ah —dijo Deacy, y recordó aquella sonrisa plena sobre el escenario en Wembley. No dijo nada más, pero intercambió una significativa mirada con el John apelado y ambos supieron que sabían. Este momento duró apenas unos segundos, porque tanto saxofonista como baterista quisieron ser partícipes del encuentro sorpresa con John, a quien saludaron con sólidos apretones de mano, encantados de verle allí. Él se dejó arrollar con enorme gusto, y confusión, por toda esa cantidad de gente talentosa que parecía recordarle incluso sin estar acompañado ni de Freddie, ni de Brian ni de Roger. En el rellano de una cabaña escocesa alquilada por miembros de Dire Straits, su nombre era un equivalente a _Queen_; y esa era, desde luego, la manera más fascinante de empezar ese retiro espiritual.

—¡Eh, Alan, te has dejado a Guy dentro! —exclamó Jack al ver aparecer al teclista.

—No hay forma de moverlo, tío, yo ya paso. —también él se incorporó al corro de saludos con Deacy, pero fueron los demás quienes se adelantaron a resumirle lo que estaba ocurriendo y la conversación se animó como encendida con la leña que todavía no tenían: _los de Queen también están aquí, esto no puede ser casualidad, también estuvimos seguidos en el cartel del Live Aid, habrá que montar una fiesta…_

Por encima de todas las voces, la de Mark se alzó incluso proviniendo desde dentro de la cabaña.

—¿No os íbais ya? ¡Cerrad la puta puerta, que se me van a congelar los huevos! 

—¡Mark, mueve el culo y ven a saludar!

Deacy repuso un «No pasa nada» a Jack y se acercó él mismo hacia la cabaña, no sin antes echarle una mirada a su tocayo, quien decidió al instante acompañarle. Tocó a la puerta, aunque estuviera abierta, y se asomó hacia adentro:

—Hey.

—Anda —dijo Mark, que lo último que esperaba era ver a un John, bajista, que no fuera el que tuvo esa mañana entre las sábanas. Se dieron la mano y se miraron como si fueran un juego de luces: una visión agradable, pero desconcertante—. Veo que no estábamos tan a tomar por culo como yo creía.

—¡Ya te digo! Los chicos tampoco se lo van a creer cuando les cuente que estáis por aquí.

—No me digas que os habéis venido los cuatro para encontrar la inspiración para algún álbum, o algo por el estilo.

—El drama también se lleva mucho en _Queen_ —replicó John, y ni siquiera cambió su sonrisa al comprobar que, efectivamente, le había llamado dramático a Mark Knopfler a la cara—. Le comentaba a John que estamos hospedados muy cerca de vosotros. Os podéis pasar a vernos cuando queráis.

Guy levantó entonces la mirada, agudizó los ojos hacia Deacy y soltó un bufido agónico antes de preguntar:

—¿_Queen_?

Y volvió a hundir la cara contra la mochila. 

Los tres parpaderon, volvieron a mirarse entre ellos y el cantante retomó la conversación con un «Claro, por qué no». Luego, se sentó a la mesa, cerca del cuerpo rendido de Guy, y estiró las piernas con pereza matutina. —Pero te quedas todavía un rato, ¿no? —una pausa, y señaló al bajista más alto—. John estaba por hacer café.

**-:-**

Allí estaba John Deacon, frente a la puerta de una cabaña en mitad de la nada escocesa, a saber a cuántos grados bajo cero, con un Mark Knopfler apenas visible bajo las capas de abrigo y un John Illsley entusiasta, que destacaba como nunca con su cristalina energía invernal. A Deacy siempre se le había dado bien lo de mezclar lo corriente con lo extraordinario, pero le pareció que esto rayaba ya un nivel totalmente nuevo.

—¡Chicos! —gritó al abrir la puerta de la cabaña. Animó a los otros a que entraran primero y luego cerró con un escalofrío—. ¡Tenemos visita! 

—¿Cómo que visita, querido? —le contestó Freddie desde alguna habitación—. ¿Cuál era el punto de irnos al carajo si ahora tenemos visita?

—¿Están buenas? —se oyó a Roger desde arriba, y con tanto grito aquello empezó a parecer una armonización de estudio. Mark se sonrió, reconociendo de inmediato aquella voz.

—Tendrás que venir a comprobarlo tú, Rog —replicó Deacy con sencillez.

—¿Es de verdad esta cabaña tan grande? —preguntó John por su parte, mirando alrededor. 

—No, pero a Freddie le gusta que gritemos porque le hace sentir en su casa del _Garden Lodge_. Echa de menos a sus gatos, ¿sabes? 

—¡Pero no funciona, John, cariño! La acústica aquí es terrible. Casi tanto como esto que llevo puesto, ¿¡cómo quieres que reciba así a nadie!? —tras otro suspiro melodramático, casi pudieron visualizar a Freddie recomponiendo la compostura para preguntar—. ¿Y a quiénes has traído? 

—A John Illsley y Mark Knopfler. 

Se oyó el ruido de algo pesado cayendo y unos pasos abruptos moviéndose por el piso de arriba. Un momento después, Brian había aparecido por las escaleras y miraba hacia los recién llegados con tanta vehemencia que sólo le faltaba señalarles. 

—No me lo puedo creer —exclamó, y se acercó a ellos—. John, hola, ¿cómo estás? Mark. —le estrechó la mano con emoción, y por si esta no quedaba clara, añadió al saludo también la mano izquierda, necesitado de confirmar con todo el cuerpo que aquella aparición era real— ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí? Deacy…

—No fue planificado. —se adelantó él al pensamiento del guitarrista— Nos encontramos de casualidad. 

—Sí, es de locos. Estamos aquí también con toda la banda —continuó Illsley—. Y creo que por unos motivos bastante parecidos a los vuestros. 

—Un retiro «inspiracional» —concretó Mark y oyeron a Freddie exclamar un «¡Exacto!» que les arrancó una sonrisa a todos. Deacy, encantado con esta situación, puso una mano sobre el hombro de su tocayo y miró a Mark a la par que les invitaba a ponerse cómodos mientras esperaban a que Freddie terminara de prepararse. Luego, se dirigió a Brian:

—Oye, ¿y Roger? 

El de rizos se encogió de hombros, miró hacia arriba y gritó:

—¡Roger! ¿Vas a bajar a saludar? 

—¡Qué os den a los dos!

—Dios. —Brian se cruzó de brazos, dejándose llevar de inmediato por la discusión con el techo— ¿Qué coño te pasa ahora?

—Os pensáis que soy gilipollas. —devolvió la voz del baterista— ¡Tendréis que inventaros algo más creíble la próxima vez, capullos! 

Tanto John como Mark, que no llegaron ni a quitarse las chaquetas, presenciaron con ojos grandes toda la escena; aquel, perplejo, y el cantante, visiblemente entretenido. Y cuando Deacy les hizo un gesto permisivo con la mirada, la sonrisa de Knopfler no podría haber sido ni más plena, ni más maliciosa. 

—Hey, Roger —dijo Mark en voz alta, pero calculando en ella un punto de calma al hablar—. ¿Seguro que no quieres bajar? 

Se hizo una pausa. Luego, se oyó un «Me cago en la puta», y los pasos sobre la madera dejaron un rastro de fuego previo a que Roger Taylor apareciera por fin en todo su esplendor. 

—¡Deacy, joder, te voy a matar! —el rubio se acercó a grandes zancadas y le dio una colleja cariñosa al bajista, quien ya se estaba riendo a todo pulmón. Luego, se volteó hacia los dos músicos que hasta hacía un momento creía imposible que estuvieran allí, les observó con detenimiento y negó con la cabeza mientras la contagiosa risa de Deacon se le pegaba también a él. 

—Hola, Roger —le saludó el hombre más alto presente, ofreciéndole la mano y una sonrisa—. Yo tampoco me lo creía cuando vi a John antes. 

—Estos tíos están cabreados porque me he cogido el mejor colchón, colega. Están esperando a que me despiste para ir a cambiármelo. —se volvió finalmente hacia Mark, quien ya llevaba rato con la sonrisa mordida y le miraba con un destello burlón que nunca se hubiera permitido en el _Live Aid_. Roger le dio la mano con lentitud y añadió:— Joder, con tanto abrigo no te hubiera reconocido nunca. 

—Al menos sí has reconocido mi voz —inquirió Mark y Roger alzó las cejas. Antes de que pudiera contestar, todos los integrantes de _Queen_ compartieron por fin el mismo espacio con la aparición no menos escandalosa de su vocalista principal. 

—¡Disculpad la tardanza! —Freddie se acercó al grupo y empezó con su ronda particular de saludos. Los demás de _Queen_ se fijaron en que no había cambiado absolutamente nada de su atuendo previo, pero se limitaron a sonreír o a dejar los ojos en blanco— ¿Qué me he perdido, aparte del numerito de Roger? 

—Tranquilo, habrá tiempo para más —murmuró Brian.

—¿¡Os parece que exagero!?

—A mí no me lo parece —le respondió John a Roger—. Tener a los miembros de _Queen_ a diez minutos de donde estás hospedado no es algo que pase todos los días.

—¿Estáis a diez minutos de aquí?

Brian preguntó esto en un hilo de voz. El bajista de la otra banda asintió en respuesta, aunque era muy consciente de que la pregunta iba más bien dirigida hacia su contraparte en la guitarra. Quien, por cierto, todavía mantenía esa sonrisa ladina con la que recibió a Roger, pero estaba ya completamente centrado en May. 

—Entonces no hay excusa para no vernos, ¿no? —le dijo, y Brian le sonrió. Mark se dirigió a todos los presentes al añadir:— Podemos quedar para improvisar algo. 

—Creo que podemos empezar improvisando lo de ser mejores anfitriones —intervino Freddie, que acababa de reparar en que los recién llegados todavía iban con todas las capas de invierno encima—. Dejad los abrigos en este perchero de aquí. Tú también, querido —añadió hacia Deacy, quien le miró de vuelta, los ojos rasgados de sonreírle, y estiró los brazos. El cantante suspiró y se colocó detrás del bajista para retirarle él mismo la chaqueta, y se quedó allí un poquito más de lo necesario, aprovechando que todos los demás ya se adentraban en el salón.

—Qué lástima que no sea la de cuero —le dijo a Deacy en voz baja, cerca del oído. 

—No todos podemos lucir el cuero como tú, Fred. —y con una punzadita, continuó:— O como él. 

—Ah. —el cantante miró hacia donde los de Dire Straits estaban ya tomando asiento y ambos se centraron en la figura más alta— No me esperaba menos de un bajista con ese nombre. 

Deacy se mojó los labios, el tic a punto de traicionarle.

—Ya. 

Freddie le terminó de quitar la chaqueta con extrema delicadeza. Luego la colgó en el perchero, intercambiaron una mirada llena de significados, y se unieron al resto de músicos. 

A Mark le bastó apenas un vistazo y una mueca sinuosa para acomodarse allí con la misma sensación de pertenencia que desprendería en su propio terreno, justo en el centro de un amplio sofá de medio arco que definitivamente su cabaña no tenía tan mullido, ni tan estrafalario. John Deacon había hablado de compartir drama, pero al parecer eran clases de drama muy distintas.

A simple vista, claro.

—Y decidme, ¿os apetece algo? —preguntó Freddie, prosiguiendo con su recién estrenada labor de anfitrión— Bri, querido, ¿todavía nos queda alguna cosa decente en la cocina?

—Pues no estoy muy seguro de que hayamos salvado nada de la gula de Roger, pero voy a echar una ojeada.

—Si necesitáis ayuda… —no hacía ni dos segundos que había tomado asiento al lado de Mark y los largos centímetros de John ya estaban volviendo a tierra firme como un resorte, pendientes de colaborar.

Deacy aprovechó que llegaba rezagado detrás de él y enseguida le obligó a permanecer pegado al sofá, con una mano en su hombro y la otra, en el respaldo para coger todo el impulso y el equilibrio necesarios que frenaran el entusiasmo de su altura. —_Quieeeto_, que el turno de ser buenos anfitriones no iba para ti, ¿verdad, Fred? —sonrió, puede que hablándole a Mercury, pero devolviéndole la mirada a Mark, quien lo había observado todo y alzaba la misma ceja.

—¡Oh, por supuesto, John! —reafirmó Freddie, después de que ambos se dejaran caer sobre la zona que daba al otro extremo del bajista de _Dire Straits_— Ahora que vamos a pasar más tiempo todos juntos deberíamos cederte el nombre. ¡A no ser, claro está, que en vuestro grupo se refieran a ti con otro apodo más adorable que «Deacy»!

El último interpelado miró unos segundos hacia arriba y luego suspiró, resignado a esa confiada comodidad con la que volvió a ensanchar los labios, entonces sólo para _su_ cantante. Ni a John Illsley —que además era quien estaba sentado cerca de ellos dos—, ni a Mark —que ya había estado pendiente desde la sugerente espontaneidad de _Deacy— _se les pasó desapercibido aquel detalle que era parte de una dinámica más que significativa.

—En realidad —respondió Knopfler, después de una breve pausa—, yo tendría información muy interesante que aportar al respecto si John no fuera mucho más vergonzoso aquí que en la intimidad…

—Mira, _sabía_ que lo ibas a aprovechar para hacerte el gracioso. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije que pasaría si me llamabas así en público?

—Con este frío se me han congelado las ideas, cuando volvamos a nuestra cabaña ya me lo recuerdas.

Con la notable indignación de John taladrándole un costado de la cara, Mark terminó de extender el brazo por el borde del mueble, que estaba justo encima de los hombros de su compañero de grupo, a unos centímetros tan poco sutiles como la sonrisa con la que pasó a solazarse ante las cuatro personas restantes. Sin complejos, ni arrepentimiento.

—Oye, pero —repuso Freddie, como si, antes que a la malicia de Mark, se estuviera insistiendo a sí mismo para regresar de aquel instante tan casual de revelación —o más bien, _confirmación_— con el que la parejita acababa de ensimismar a todo _Queen_— ¡Ahora no se te ocurra callarte, truhan! ¡Cuéntanoslo, que si tan gracioso es, a lo mejor se lo puedo poner a mi próximo cachorrillo!

—_No_ —volvió a frenar John, y Mark desvió los ojos hacia el techo con falsa distracción, escandalosamente encantado con sus reacciones—. Si os sigue gustando _Dire Straits_ con Mark Knopfler, lo mejor será que lo mantengáis calladito. Aunque yo preferiría que me ayudarais a esconder el cadáver luego.

—Es lo justo —respaldó Deacy, inevitablemente divertido, y se fijó por fin en la abstraída persistencia de los ojos de Brian, volcados todavía sobre el segundo rubio que ocupaba hoy la cabaña—. ¿Tú no ibas a mirar en la cocina?

—¡Ah! _Sí_, un mo… —se apuró demasiado tarde, pues Roger ya había salido despedido de la estancia a la misma velocidad que sus canciones, lidiando a lo lejos con sonidos metálicos, de fogón y porcelana, hasta reaparecer por la puerta con una bandeja llena de cafés, zumos y varios _scones_ desperdigados sin ninguna elegancia— Joder, ¿y a ti qué diablos te ha poseído en un momento?

—¡Ah, el espíritu de la hospitalidad! ¡Al final ha podido hasta con Roger! ¡Gracias, Ormuz, pues no está todo perdido! —alabó Freddie, al tiempo que los dos tocayos contenían una risa de perplejidad y el bólido andante de Taylor lo depositaba todo en la mesa baja que había de cara al sofá.

—Cualquiera diría que no querías que hiciéramos nada… —apostó Mark, cuando ni siquiera él mismo era consciente aún de todas las posibilidades contenidas en aquella frase, y a su apunte lo acabó cortando el siguiente movimiento de Roger: sentarse en uno de los espacios libres a su lado y mirar a Brian desde ahí para indicarle, en un silencio muy histriónico, que ocupara el hueco restante; esa vez a _su_ lado.

—Por cierto, yo te ayudo a esconder el cadáver —soltó de golpe, y sólo cuando vieron que el baterista miraba hacia John Illsley, terminaron de asociar que estaba respondiéndole con retraso a su amenaza sobre el otro guitarrista allí presente. Brian frunció el ceño, a pocos segundos de haberse acomodado ya junto al otro extremo de Roger que no tenía a Mark Knopfler esperando a que le correspondiera aquel brillo desafiante en los ojos, antes de añadir: —. O me lo guardo en algún sitio. Puede que para usarlo de estantería, quién sabe.

—Vaya, ¿no se te ocurre ninguna otra utilidad más digna? —le espetó, volviendo a esa forma de mirar tan punzante del _Live Aid_, cuyas secuelas todavía sabían a sorna y mofas gratuitas sobre Dylan.

—No le hagas mucho caso, dice que le ha tocado el mejor colchón, pero los muelles ya se le deben de haber metido por las orejas —intervino el de rizos, y si Roger pospuso aquel duelo de miradas con Knopfler fue sólo para girarse a darle un pellizco a Brian en todo el gemelo—. _¡Au!_ ¡Hijo de-

—Claro, doctorcillo, porque a ti sí se te ocurren otras utilidades mejores para su fiambre. —mientras se divertía a costa de los intentos de May por devolverle el ataque y Mark clavaba su atención en aquella maraña de dedos peleones tan indiscreta. _Ahá._

—¡Pues mejor que una puta estantería, se me ocurre una buena guitarra! ¡Por Dios, que no es tan difícil!

—Lo siento, Taylor, me gusta más cómo piensa tu amigo. —y ahí Mark tuvo que sonreír a dos tiempos; el primero, cuando Brian le miró con la tranquilidad más desesperada del mundo para disfrutar de todo su elogio, y el segundo, cuando Roger, allí en medio de ambos, se volvió, con el mismo asombro que en su entrada triunfal llena de recelo, para _aceptar el reto_.

Por su parte, John había decidido desconectar el oído a partir del primer comentario sobre estanterías y se había volteado completamente hacia el apartado del sofá que tenía otras formas menos escabrosas de mostrarse interés.

—Si continúas echando de tu casa a todos los retratistas de la guía telefónica, esto seguirá siendo sólo un tema de conversación para los restos… —escuchó aquella cháchara ya iniciada entre Deacon y Mercury, y él no iba a intervenir hasta ver cómo el primero le aclaraba directamente— Freddie. No sé cuántos años lleva hablando de que quiere un cuadro a tamaño real de cada gato, pero nunca le acaba gustando ninguna pintura.

—¡Tú no lo entiendes, querido, son borrones sin alma lo que yo veo! ¿Así cómo no voy a cagarme en sus brochas de tres al cuarto?

—Pues encarga unas fotografías y te quitas de melodramas extraños.

—¡Ni hablar! ¿Qué gracia tendría? ¡Para eso, me quedaría con el primer borrador de cualquier artistucho aburrido que se me presentase! No, no. —y su firmeza consiguió que el John más alto le observara con una implicación que iba más allá de lo formal— Dirán todo eso de las siete vidas, pero ésta es la única en la que van a quedarse conmigo, así que mientras pueda, vivirán como reinas.

—Claro, John, a las reinas no se las fotografiaba, se las retrataba —apuntó por fin, y el hechizo instantáneo en las pupilas de Freddie fue tan deliberado como la influencia escénica que tanto le definía—. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de esas pinturas exactamente? Trabajar con animales puede ser complicado, y más si buscas un estilo muy realista.

—¡Oh, _oh_! —La vehemencia con la que el vocalista de _Queen_ cernió todo su lenguaje corporal en dirección a Illsley se transmitió también en el modo en que Deacy paseó la vista de uno a otro, cual partido de tenis. Quizá más calmado, pero igual de complacido— ¡Sí! ¡Exacto! ¡Oye, qué bien sabes conducir la conversación! ¡Olvidémonos de mí! —Y eso no era moco de pavo— ¿Acaso hay algo que no sepamos?

—Bueno, me gusta pintar en mis ratos libres —confesó, rodando los ojos con algo de reparo al sacar un tema que no ocultaba, pero sentía extrañamente privado.

La intensidad de Mercury no hizo más que ir _in crescendo_, hasta el punto de que Deacon acabó estrujado en el medio de ambos cuando pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros para aferrarse dramáticamente a los del John del otro lado. —¡Me cago en la puta, otro de los míos _aquí y ahora_! ¡Rápido, Deacy, pellízcame duro!

—Lo haría si no me estuvierais aplastando —se excusó, y a pesar de lo aquejada que se escuchaba su voz en aquella asfixia, su sonrisa crecía tanto como el agrado de su amigo hacia el otro bajista.

—¡No corras tanto, Freddie! —le paró, aunque no literalmente y menos al sentir su agarre con tanta presión que casi habría continuado hablando encima de la frente del otro John— ¡Son sólo tonterías muy poco serias! Yo nunca he estudiado artes, como tú.

—¡Vale, pero yo pago a retratistas que luego sólo hacen chapuzas y lloran cuando las usas para fregar el suelo, así que tampoco soy nada serio! ¡Vamos, habla! —y tampoco hizo ningún intento de evitar morderse el labio al rematar con un:— _What's your pleasure, sir?_

—Pues, bueno —sintió cómo le subía el calor desde el apretón de Freddie en su ropa, y enseguida intercambió un largo vistazo con Deacy, como pidiendo un permiso que ya estaba concedido desde la primera vez que se estrecharon la mano en Wembley—, me encanta el arte abstracto y figurativo, pero al final siempre se me ve el plumero como rockero y acabo dibujando muchas guitarras y bajos. Todos rarísimos. Últimamente también he hecho algunos cuadros de la Provenza. Nada especial, porque soy consciente de que mucha gente ya los habrá pintado antes que yo, pero para mí se trata de marcar alguna diferencia, como ocurre con la música. Me parece maravilloso que todavía se encuentren nuevas fórmulas para decir «Te quiero», por eso creo que la idea debe ser que siempre haya posibilidades de hacer algo distinto; en todos los aspectos de la vida.

Al terminar de soltar su «perorata», que una vez liberaba, ni su prudencia habitual podía achantarle, los dos componentes de _Queen_ volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro igual que momentos atrás frente al perchero. Sólo que el hecho de estar haciéndolo entonces delante del principal responsable marcaba exactamente esa diferencia que había mencionado éste. Por lo menos, era una de esas fórmulas infalibles con las que ellos se habían entendido siempre.

—Me gusta. Me gusta _mucho_ —dijo Freddie finalmente en voz alta; Deacy, para sus adentros—. ¿Vendrás a retratarme tú a la chiquillada, entonces?

—_¿¡Yo!?_ ¡Si no sé ni qué estilo estás buscando!

—Me da igual, entiendes la intención de lo que quiero.

—¡Tampoco he pintado gatos en mi vida!

—Que le da igual, entiendes el espíritu de sus heces —imitó Deacon, en el mismo tono que Freddie, antes de ser atacado por la brutalidad de sus cosquillas camufladas de golpes.

Con las sacudidas de aquel par de cuerpos cada vez más entrelazados, John tuvo que moverse contra el respaldo y ahí sintió de una vez el tacto del brazo de Mark todavía sobre su espalda, recordándose mutuamente al haberse cazado con la mirada después de mucho rato absorbidos cada uno por su extremo.

—¿Todo bien? —se interesó John, ahora que parecían haber creado una pequeña brecha de discreción para charlar entre ellos dos.

Mark, para sorpresa de ambos, carraspeó levemente, tras haberse despegado de la nueva remesa de pullas entre guitarrista y baterista. —Ya lo creo, son muy entretenidos.

—Entretenidos… —y negó con la cabeza.

—Me parece que vamos a disfrutar mucho de toda esta coincidencia.

John esperó a que Mark le mirara directamente a los ojos para que pudiera leer bien su suspicacia. Y como no pasó, se limitó a coger uno de los _scones_ de la bandeja y masticarlos a conciencia.

No había tenido frío allí fuera sólo con una chupa de cuero, pero sí podía sentirlo en esos momentos.

_Por poco tiempo, querido._

**-:-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Material audiovisual en Tumblr: Welcome to Scottland](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/post/189316512241/welcome-to-scottland)


	2. Guitarras y guitarristas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A partir de aquí, la mayor parte de los capítulos irán dando pequeños saltos en el tiempo. Cuando no se concreta, es porque tampoco es importante saberlo con exactitud. La idea general es que llevan varios días en las cabañas (que a lo largo de la historia se irán convirtiendo en varias semanas e incluso varios meses, pero por ahora centrémonos en el presente).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Material complementario en Tumblr: Fingerpicking & Red Special](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/post/189320611306/fingerpicking-red-special)   


**-:-**

—¿Se puede?

Brian levantó la mirada de su guitarra y vio a Knopfler contra la puerta. Traía su _Fender Stratocaster_ roja al hombro, mucho olor a tabaco y una sonrisa ladeada que ocupó toda la habitación en apenas un instante.

—Se te escucha desde abajo —le dijo Mark, fijándose en el cable rizado que conectaba la guitarra con el amplificador—. He pensado que podría robarte algún truco.

—¿Tú a mí? —se rió el otro y le ofreció el lugar a su lado. Mark tomó asiento, apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá y dejó su guitarra cómodamente apoyada sobre el regazo. No se molestó en conectarla, sin embargo. 

—Pareces sorprendido. 

—Bueno, lo estoy. Todavía no me he hecho a la idea de teneros por aquí. 

—Os distraemos, eh. —Mark sonrió ante los presurosos «No, claro que no» de Brian y paseó las yemas de los dedos por la guitarra, intuyendo distraídamente alguna canción. 

Estuvieron sin decir nada durante un rato, dejándose llevar por el _fingerpicking_ abstraído de Mark. Era evidente que Brian no quería interrumpirle, por lo que esperó con diligencia a que el otro volviera a levantar la vista y sus miradas se encontraran para preguntarle, sin ocultar su fascinación:

—¿Cómo puedes tocar sin púa?

—¿Cómo puedes tocar con una moneda de seis peniques? —replicó Mark y ambos se sonrieron abiertamente. El de _Dire Straits_ se quitó la guitarra de encima, la dejó a un costado y aprovechó la libertad de movimientos para acercarse a mirar con mayor detalle la _Red Special_—. ¿De dónde se te ocurrió la idea?

Brian se encogió de hombros. Tenían las rodillas pegadas el uno al otro y las palabras tardaron en venirle a la cabeza. 

—Sonaba mejor —respondió al final. Una sonrisita se le formó a un lado—. ¿Quieres probarla? 

—Por favor, _sí. _—Mark se mordió el labio y los ojos se le llenaron de anticipación mientras Brian se quitaba la correa. Recibió el instrumento con cuidado y cerró los párpados para notar su peso, su curiosa fisonomía, tan distinta a cualquier otra guitarra que hubiera tocado hasta entonces. Probó un punteo sencillo, primero; se encontró a gusto pronto, y pasó a improvisar alguna melodía delicada cuyo efecto inmediato necesitó comprobar en el dueño de la guitarra: Brian le contemplaba con el puño contra la boca, completamente perdido en lo que él hacía. El rojo caoba ardía con solemnidad bajo los dedos de Mark. 

—¿Qué te parece? —inquirió aquel, todavía con voz de estar en trance. 

Mark rodó los ojos como si la pregunta estuviera muy fuera de lugar.

—Es perfecta, Brian.

—La haces hablar en tu idioma. 

—Eso es porque estamos en Escocia, no por mí. 

El de _Queen_ volvió a sonreír. Se inclinó sobre Mark y la guitarra y paseó el índice por el cuerpo de esta, deteniéndose en la zona más cercana al mástil. —El sonido que obtendrás de estas dos pastillas es más suave, más melódico. En cambio, si la configuras de esta manera… —Brian reguló otra posición desde el selector y Mark desplazó sus dedos de un traste al otro, sin dejar de mirar a la cara al otro hombre—. Lo notas, ¿verdad? 

—Un sonido mucho más amplio. 

—Sí, exacto. —volvió a cambiar la configuración y Mark repitió su parte de la secuencia, ambos mirándose con esa profunda intimidad de comprender algo a lo que la mayoría de la gente, incluso de músicos, no tiene acceso— Fíjate ahora, este ajuste hace que grite más. 

—¿Sabes qué haría que gritara más? —preguntó Mark y a Brian se le paralizó la mano sobre los controles. Tenían las piernas invadiendo ya el espacio del otro y la _Red Specia_l parecía sostenida en un punto incalculable entre los dos—. Subirle el volumen a ese puto amplificador.

Brian soltó un suspiro seguido por una risa.

—Tienes razón. Nadie ha venido aquí para dormir, ¿no?

Mark se mordió el labio una vez más cuando Brian le puso las manos encima de las rodillas para darse impulso y ponerse de pie. Cuando comprobó que el otro guitarrista había puesto el amplificador a volumen 11, se miraron con malicia, como si fueran dos chavales con la única misión de despertar a todo el vecindario. 

El escocés tocó un acorde de quinta y la habitación tembló entera. Temblaba con sonido de Brian May, pero era Knopfler quien lo tocaba. Una sensación extraordinaria. 

**-:-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Material audiovisual en Tumblr: En tu idioma](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/post/189320232131/guitarristas)   



	3. John²

**-:-**

—¡John, de verdad que no hace falta!

—Tío, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tú haces todo el trabajo.

Deacy se asomó desde detrás del colchón, que acababa de poner de pie y contra la puerta de la habitación.

—Eres nuestro invitado —insistió Deacon.

—¿Y desde cuándo eso es un impedimento para ayudar?

Una risa rendida precedió el «¡Vale, vale!» de Deacy y John le sonrió a la par que se fijaba en el objeto que había que trasladar.

—Bien, ¿cómo quieres hacerlo?

—No hace falta que lo cojamos, podemos arrastrarlo hasta las escaleras y de ahí irlo pateando hacia abajo.

—No le guardáis mucho cariño, ¿no?

—_Nah_, no es eso. Sigue siendo mejor que los otros que tenemos.

—¿Y Roger no se dará cuenta del cambiazo?

—Sí, claro. —Deacy le hizo un gesto con la barbilla para que tuviera cuidado con un saliente entre la habitación y el pasillo— Pero casi nunca duerme en su cuarto, así que tampoco le hace falta. Lo superará.

Con la suave curiosidad de dónde era que dormía Roger entonces, John empujó el mueble desde un extremo y Deacy hizo lo propio desde el lado opuesto mientras caminaba hacia atrás. Ambos se frenaron en las lindes de la escalera y calcularon la distancia que les separaba del piso de abajo. Apenas con un par de indicaciones, los dos John se pusieron de acuerdo: ladearon el colchón contra la baranda, y Deacy lo fue bajando del costado mientras Illsley se encargaba de empujarlo sin que perdiera el eje. Una vez abajo, ambos estiraron el cuerpo, satisfechos, y volvieron a mirarse:

—¿En qué habitación lo ponemos? —preguntó John y evaluó las únicas posibilidades disponibles—. ¿En la tuya o en la de Freddie?

Deacy se encogió de hombros y respondió sin pensar: —Nos da igual, la verdad —luego parpadeó y miró a su tocayo a la cara, quien a su vez le observaba, sin juicio, sin tampoco sorpresa: pero sí con ese interés discreto y amable que a Deacy tan cómodo le hacía sentirse. Esbozó una sonrisa y continuó:— Mejor en mi habitación, que tiene menos trastos.

—No hay problema. 

El cuarto de Deacon era en efecto muy sobrio. Los muebles eran de por sí pocos, pero él apenas los había llenado de pertenencias: ropa de invierno, una guitarra acústica, su bajo gris y blanco, un par de botellas de licor y un montón de ceniceros y cajetillas de cigarros. Lo que más destacaba, sin lugar a dudas, era la cantidad de mantas de diversos colores y patrones que se acumulaban sobre la cama. Deacy las cogió todas y las apoyó en una gran montaña sobre el escritorio, mientras Illsley miraba el colchón que ya tenía la cama.

—Movemos este primero, ¿no?

—No, qué va, pongamos el otro encima de este y listo.

—¿Estás dejando a Taylor sin colchón? —inquirió John, divertido.

—Tendrá que llevárselo él, yo no pienso hacerte trabajar a ti más.

Entre los dos pusieron el colchón robado de Roger sobre el que ya tenía la cama de Deacy en apenas un momento. Luego, el dueño del cuarto volvió a colocar todas las mantas encima, lanzó uno de los ceniceros de hojalata sobre la almohada y de un brinco se sentó sobre la exageradamente elevada cama que acababan de montar.

—Gracias por la ayuda —le dijo a John, quien ya habiendo cumplido con su cometido, se había acercado a inspeccionar los instrumentos.

—No hay de qué. No es la primera vez que hago esto, ¿sabes? —el de _Dire Straits_ se había puesto de cuclillas y miraba con atención el único bajo en el cuarto—. Con Mark nos perdimos la primera vez que pasaron _Sultans of Swing_ en la radio porque estábamos ayudando a un colega con una mudanza.

Deacy soltó una risita que se confundió con el chasquido del mechero. 

—Esto te debe de traer recuerdos, entonces.

—Muchos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él? —John alzó la mirada del instrumento y Deacy concretó:— En la banda.

—Desde el inicio. Empezamos en el '77 y… aquí seguimos. Vosotros ya teníais una buena carrera para ese entonces.

El otro se encogió de hombros y descargó la primera calada.

—He perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevamos juntos —replicó Deacy y miró hacia el bajo con aire reflexivo—. Ya ni recuerdo qué hacía yo antes de conocerles. 

—Aprender a gatear, probablemente —dijo John con un toque burlón y, tras acariciar con suavidad las gruesas cuerdas del bajo, se volvió a poner de pie y se acercó a su tocayo—. Tenías apenas veinte años cuando te uniste a la banda, por el amor de Dios.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Ya te lo dije. —la alta figura del bajista se plantó en frente de Deacy, quien le miraba sin ocultar su fascinación, una mata de humo envolviendo toda la escena— Somos fans. 

Continuaron mirándose en esa curiosa disposición de elementos, hasta que Deacy reaccionó y volvió a llevarse el cigarro a la boca.

—Tú fumabas, ¿no? 

—En el _Live Aid_, sí. Oficialmente, no —replicó el más alto, pero aceptó de buen grado el cigarro que el otro hombre le ofrecía con la cajetilla abierta. Se sentó a su lado en el colchón y Deacy le acercó la llama desde su mechero; John cerró los ojos y la brasa despuntó, arrancándole un suspiro de satisfacción. Tras un agradable silencio, el más alto comentó:

—Es un precioso _Fender Precision_ el que tienes ahí.

—¡Gracias! Lo he llevado a varias giras. Arriba en el estudio tenemos unos cuantos modelos más.

—Pásate cuando quieras por nuestra cabaña y ves los nuestros.

—Oh, sí, quizás mañana. Ahora mismo ya hay mucha gente allí.

—Freddie también ha ido, ¿no?

Los ojos de Deacy centellearon en una mirada conocedora. Illsley casi pudo sentir acordes de bajo en su cabeza: esa misma precisión que caracterizaba a John Deacon como bajista también la estaba visualizando en ese momento en su forma de mirar.

—Me da la sensación de que quieres preguntarme algo sobre Freddie. 

—No, no quiero que hables de lo que no te apetezca.

—Podría hablar de Freddie todo el día —contestó Deacy con convicción. John notó la calidez de su honestidad tanto como la de su piel, y empezó a sentirse inexorablemente atraído hacia la múltiple fuente de calor que era ese hombre—. Pero no quiero agotar tu paciencia tan pronto. 

—Créeme, de eso tengo de sobra. Y escucharte hablar no es de las cosas que me la agotan. —John golpeó el cigarrillo contra el cenicero y tomó aire antes de volvérselo a llevar a la boca y atreverse a añadir:— Para eso ya está Mark.

Se volvieron a mirar, esta vez ya con inicios de sonrisa renovada. Deacy recogió las piernas y las cruzó en posición de loto, y se encaró así sentado a John, quien le contemplaba con todo el detalle que las últimas arandelas de humo le permitían. Así estaban ya muchísimo más cercanos el uno del otro y sirvió para otorgarle a la conversación una intimidad especial.

—¿Desde hace mucho? —le preguntó Deacy.

—Toda una vida.

—Sí. Se siente así. 

Illsley se acercó el cenicero, pero no cortó el contacto visual con el otro bajista. Notaba cómo la respiración se le aceleraba y no sabía qué de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía la mayor responsabilidad de ello.

—Y nos conocemos. Muchísimo. —Deacon dejó que su pitillo se consumiera en pos de continuar observando a su tocayo— Fred, de hecho, ya sabe que…

Pero no especificó el qué. Se quedaron mirando en esa espera tensa y, al final, Illsley acabó por aplastar su cigarro contra la hojalata, dejar ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y encorvarse para preguntar, con esa voz calmada suya, pero penetrante, siempre apropiada:

—¿Fred ya sabe lo que queremos hacer?

Deacy miró hacia arriba, hacia su rostro.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo —repuso John, y entrecerró los ojos más allá de la nube de tabaco. El otro bajista retuvo un suspiro en su pecho y de ahí recogió el aire necesario para poner sus manos sobre las manos de John e impulsar todo su cuerpo hacia adelante.

Con la estela de humo partida, Deacy le besó hondamente.

John se dejó arrollar. Los labios de Deacon no eran tibios: traían búsqueda, inquietud y fuego; y en respuesta, Illsley se apretó más contra ellos, abriendo la boca, abriendo el deseo. Se gruñeron del gusto al notarse responder. Al principio sólo sintieron el sabor a tabaco mutuo; pero ansiaron pronto el del metal tan característico de sus cuerdas, y trabajaron para encontrarlo. El cuerpo de John fue cediendo poco a poco bajo el peso del otro hombre y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, el de _Queen_ estaba prácticamente encima de sus piernas, pero él no pareció percatarse de esto hasta mucho después, cuando tocó una última vez la lengua de John y se retiró de su boca como si saliera a la superficie del mar: aturdido y agitado.

—Joder —Deacy se pasó una mano por el pelo y con la otra tanteó el cenicero en busca del cigarro —. Joder —repitió y se rió nerviosamente mientras su mechero echaba tantas chispas como su piel—. Joder, _John_.

—Sí, eso me ha quedado claro —se rió el susodicho, más desesperado que divertido. Con los brazos flexionados sobre el colchón, observó cómo Deacy dejaba caer las cenizas sobre las camisas de ambos sin ser siquiera consciente de ello, y sintió con dolorosa precisión cómo todo su cuerpo latía encima del suyo. Tras una calada entrecortada, el más joven le pasó el pitillo, y John lo cogió entre los dedos, pero no continuó fumando. En cambio, preguntó:

—Escucha, ¿estás bien?

—Gracias, sí. —y fue cierto que la voz de su tocayo le devolvió la calma de manera mucho más inmediata que el tabaco. Deacy tomó aire copiosamente y observó al fin en todo detalle la situación que habían creado: John Illsley, con toda su corpulencia, le miraba a su vez a medio tumbar sobre ese maldito colchón. Los ojos le brillaban, la saliva sobre los labios le brillaba, incluso brillaba ese maldito atisbo de su lengua más allá de su boca entreabierta y todavía sin aliento— Se puede decir que estoy _bien_. 

Se podía decir que John _también._

El brillo de la saliva en su rostro no tenía nada que envidiar al que ahora recibía de los ojos de Deacy, y ni el sopor de los cigarrillos, o las motas invernales de polvo en el aire, lograrían descentrar al menos trabajador de sus sentidos. Ahora, los tenía a todos ardiendo bajo el peso de Deacon, incluso jadeando con las prisas del novato, como si se estuviera masturbando por primera vez allí mismo, delante de otro John.

Desde el principio, existía una extraña sensación de unidad entre ambos, pero haberla dividido y traspasado a mordiscos, devorándola como perros hambrientos que se lamían las heridas durante el proceso, era mucho más placentero que limitarte a sonreír frente a tu reflejo. Y aún más placentero que presionar los dedos sobre el espejo era que, en lugar de cristal, te recibiera el calor de la carne.

Por lo visto, enrollarse con John Illsley podría volver figurativo a cualquiera. Aunque agarrar de la nuca a su tocayo y desplomarlo sobre su boca, mientras lo apegaba a la longitud de su silueta y lo hundía con él en las trincheras de ese colchón doble, no tuviera nada de figurativo. Porque lo último que le sugerirían la asfixia de sus gemidos sería arte _abstracto_. Entre los botes de pintura y la bragueta de John Deacon, tenía muy claro dónde quería perder su mano.

—Joder…

La ceniza que había estado cayendo sobre sus camisas brilló también cuando las aplastaron entre sí, una encima de la otra, o lo habría hecho de no haber sido arrollada por el incendio que ya venía iniciado en sus cuerpos. Arrollada, o más bien potenciada, imposible de apagar con la persistente fricción de sus ropas y el choque inflamable de lenguas.

Decían que el bajo era el sonido de la tensión, pero también sabía cómo superarla. Y a dúo, el latigazo de la vibración se hacía más notorio; más indiscutible.

El mismo pozo de adicción al que dos bajistas se arrojaban juntos.

—Joder, John…

—Sigue diciéndolo…

—Perdona, es que-

—No, en serio, _que lo sigas diciendo._

Deacy le observó desde arriba y lo que encontró en la mirada de John —una exigencia manchada de súplica que él se conocía demasiado bien— le hizo bufar hasta dejarse los pulmones. Menos mal que no cantaba, o la frustración de su deseo por ese hombre habría boicoteado el retiro «inspiracional» al poco de empezarlo. En cambio, John Illsley podía cantar todo lo que quisiese en sus manos. De hecho, si no le escuchaba inundar toda su habitación con esa voz rasposamente grave, iba a mandar a tomar por culo cualquier resquicio de paciencia que le sobrara como persona tranquila navegando entre egos.

—John…

Qué cojones, la iba a mandar a tomar por culo _ya mismo._

—Creo que tú deberías llamarme Deacy si no queremos que esto suene muy egocéntrico.

—Lo siento, pero no me suena muy serio para este tipo de acontecimientos.

El miembro de _Queen_ rio contra su oreja, y el de _Dire Straits_ se aferró más a su espalda, con todos los pelos de punta. —¿No se te hace raro?

—Es _tu_ nombre.

—John.

—… Joder.

—¿Qué? —divertido, saboreando la piel erizada del más alto—. Es _tu_ nombre.

—Sí, y antes te había dicho que lo siguieras diciendo.

—Pues tú no vas a poder decir nada dentro de un rato.

Con los mordiscos de Deacon recorriendo su garganta, Illsley decidió que ya era hora de arrancarle la camisa y lo hizo con tanta vehemencia, que el John que continuaba sobre él se detuvo unos instantes, sólo para que fuera más fácil quedarse desnudo frente a los ojos fascinados del otro hombre.

Los dos medio incorporados, todavía cernidos en el maldito colchón, volvieron a robarse el aliento sin más preámbulos. Deacy aprovechó la postura para descamisar él a John y retomar así los mordiscos, que esa vez pudieron descender por su cuello hasta probar de sus pezones. Se recreó en la suavidad del cambio de textura, se permitió todo el tiempo del mundo para rodearla repetidas veces con la punta de la lengua, mientras los arañazos de Illsley se clavaban en sus hombros y se quedaba sin aire de cara al techo. Más vulnerable a cada lametón, más ansioso a cada jadeo.

A la siguiente vez que Deacon volvió a repetir su nombre, John tuvo que responder a la pasión que le estaba engullendo con algo más que las reacciones de su propio cuerpo ante el manejo del otro músico. Y la acción de levantarse de la cama —¿camas?— y estamparlo contra la pared a pocos pasos aturdió durante los primeros segundos de haber bajado la temperatura. Por descontado, hasta que la nuca de Deacy chocó contra la madera de dicha pared al mirar directamente hacia la respiración acelerada de John. Vaho, polvo y rizos buscándole entre la oscuridad que se iba comiendo el día, pero no sus ganas de volver a colisionar sus lenguas y salirse continuamente de las líneas.

Las líneas se transformaron en curvas devolviendo el calor a sus figuras apegadas nada más sentir que toda la corpulencia de John le usaba de tobogán en su descenso hacia el pantalón. Cinturón y vaqueros impactaron contra el suelo a la vez que sus rodillas, y fue especialmente abrumador que, a pesar de todo, tuviera que seguir encorvándose mucho al retirarle la ropa interior con los dientes.

—Jo… _der_, ¡John! —Y la boca de éste se llevó todo su equilibrio a lametones tan largos como él mismo, masajeándole los glúteos al tiempo que bebía de su entrepierna como si acabara de recobrar el oxígeno en ella. Su altura volvió a ser de gran ayuda para Deacy al poder desplomarse sobre su espalda conforme las rodillas se quedaban sin fuerzas y el placer de su contacto le venía por varios flancos. El calor de sus manos, y el de sus labios, y el de su lengua, y el de todo su cuerpo encorvado frente a él, vaciándole sin descanso.

A pesar de todo, no permitió que acabara, y en cuanto uno de sus propios tosidos le devolvió a la realidad de aquel cuartucho de cabaña en mitad de la nada, Deacy le placó los hombros para que despegara la boca. Trató de volver a impulsarlo sobre la cama, con tanta prisa por que su complexión no opusiera resistencia que inevitablemente acabaron empujando mantas, ceniceros y colchón de Roger al otro lado. Ahora, John Illsley volvía a estar recostado en lo que se había convertido en la cama más deforme y, aun así, más espaciosa de cuantas necesitaba John Deacon para no dejar de mirarle a los ojos cuando se terminó de quitar los pantalones y los calzones junto a los zapatos, y pasó a hacer lo mismo con los suyos.

—Y luego seré yo el que no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados… —jadeó, recuperándose de su última labor y también de la que ahora le devolvían los dedos de Deacy.

—Te había dicho que no ibas a poder hablar. —_«Así que grita»_ pareció concluir con su siguiente movimiento y la espalda de John se desplomó por completo entre las sábanas, desgarradoramente obediente.

Deacy le admiró y le tocó como si fueran exactamente la misma cosa, y el «como» empezó a sobrar cuando descubrió que no podía decidir si contemplar esa erección que ahora lamía y frotaba, o esa curva montañosa entre el pecho y la nuez que pasaba a ser John retorciéndose al ritmo que le marcaba su compañero de oficio. Los gemidos llenaron la habitación, tal y como su dueño había querido, igual de estremecedores que los sonidos que creaba con su instrumento para el estilo disciplinado de _Dire Straits_, pero absolutamente honestos, desmedidos, obscenos. Como sólo podía ser de la forma honesta, desmedida y obscena en la que el puto Deacon le gustaba.

—¡John! ¡John! _¡John!_

—¡Joder, vale, te concedo que con «Deacy» no sería lo mismo! —y pese al humor todavía presente, toda su voz y todo su rostro eran la viva imagen del deseo más comprometido de cuantos caracterizaban sus expresiones serias sobre el escenario.

—¡Dios, te voy a-

—_¿Qué?_ —y _Deacy _retuvo su pene con una sola mano y estiró la otra hacia la mesita de noche al lado del catre. De modo que cuando la volvió a posar sobre la carne de John, estaba empapada en el lubricante que guardaba allí. La usó para continuar estimulándole, para abrirle todavía más las piernas y echárselas concienzudamente a los hombros; perfectamente resistentes a pesar de la diferencia de constituciones entre ellos. Se aseguró de que John volvía a mirarle a la cara en el momento de emplear muy bien ese tic y llevarse el dedo a la boca antes de pasarlo por el centro de sus nalgas—. Venga, dime —insistió, y aunque no tuvo menos cuidado por eso, la preparación entre saliva, dedos lubricados y culo se hizo lo bastante contundente como para poder extasiarse con la visión de rizos y ojos en blanco al otro lado de las extremidades de John—. _Ah_, ya me parecía a mí que no podías…

_Hijo de-_

Después de que sus oídos se hubieran deleitado el doble, el triple, lo imposible, con los balbuceantes sofocos del mayor de ambos, esperó a que se miraran otra vez a través del sudor y los ruidos guturales para indicarle que necesitaba que volviera a incorporarse. Sin que Deacy abandonara su tarea, John despegó la espalda del colchón y le respiró encima de la frente.

—He asumido que-

—_Sí_ —le confirmó, tras otro bufido de ansiedad, y puso una mano en la mejilla de Deacon para que despreocupara. Éste sonrió, una mezcla enternecida de confianza y cierta perversidad que no pretendía reservarse precisamente en esos momentos.

—Joder, John. —Se desgarró por enésima vez, y fue la mano del hombre al que llamaba la que, entonces, se acercó hacia el mismo cajón de la mesita donde Deacy guardaba el lubricante, seguro de que allí también encontraría algún preservativo. Con su logro entre las uñas y jadeando de impaciencia, el pintor se desparramó más sobre él mientras le ayudaba a colocárselo; expectante, pero cálido en sus seseos de tranquilidad y las vibraciones de todo su cuerpo en perfecta ebullición. Apoyando, y deseando, y reclamando; dos bajistas agotándose mutuamente su imagen de calma para acaparar la melodía entera.

John agarró uno de los dedos de Deacy y lo lamió él mismo antes de devolvérselo y sentirlo de nuevo en su propio interior. Se quemaron la garganta con otro beso poco antes de que entrara todo lo demás.

Las manos de John se hundieron en la espalda de Deacon y un gemido especialmente atronador terminó de partir el cuarto en dos. Se sostuvieron en esa posición durante un instante de luz rota, de acústica infinita, y a sus oídos comenzó a llegar poco a poco la progresión de sonidos que ellos mismos creaban el uno contra el otro, dentro del otro, para el otro. 

Pero nada sonaba con tanta claridad como los _John _que entraron a inundarlo definitivamente todo. Illsley había gemido el nombre de su tocayo en su oído, y cuando Deacy le puso una mano sobre el pecho y lo hundió contra el colchón, buscando la mejor posición para profundizar su penetración, él pasó a gritarlo al aire, y lo gritó luego con la cabeza ladeada de manera imposible hacia atrás, y lo gritó con los dientes apretados y también con la boca abierta. Y, sobre todo, gritó el nombre de John mirando a John a los ojos, mientras este gemía enfurecido a su vez, encima y dentro de él. 

Con la mirada cada vez más empañada, Deacy soltó un bramido al inclinarse más sobre John y coger impulso desde los flancos de su cuerpo. John se estiró para repasarle todo el torso con las manos, todos los hombros y los brazos, y otra vez hacia arriba, al cuello, a su rostro. Deacon volvió a gemir su nombre al notar la mano cerca de su boca y le mordió los dedos, se los lamió de arriba abajo y volvió a morderle la mano entera cuando un gemido especialmente doloroso le indicó que no podía estar muy lejos de su orgasmo.

—_John _—repitió Deacy contra sus dedos, y John pasó las yemas por sus labios, recreándose ambos en esa imagen del delirio. Cuando aquel cogió la mano entera de Illsley y se la llevó a su propio pene, animándole a que se masturbara, ambos se llamaron en un gemido tan alto y tan lascivo que les podría haber dejado quemaduras hasta en las cuerdas vocales. 

Se amarraron el uno al otro, desesperados. John se visualizó acabando contra el vientre del otro John a la par que éste aumentaba la velocidad en absolutamente todo. Mientras el colchón robado se movía cada vez más hacia el precipicio de la cama, los dos bajistas sintieron cómo el vacío se los comía a ellos sin piedad, sin moderación. Lanzaron un último atronante grito a su nombre en común previo a correrse con todo el volumen que sus pulmones les permitieron. Luego, la tensión les duró unos aletargados, pero brutales espasmos, hasta que finalmente cayeron rendidos el uno sobre el cuerpo del otro. 

Se mantuvieron mucho, mucho tiempo en esa posición; o así lo percibieron, teniendo en cuenta que todo parecía detenerse después de tan frenética actividad. Con el cuerpo todavía ardiendo, notaron lo agradable que era el peso ajeno; lo cálido y lo húmedo, lo íntimo. Deacy se acabó por dejar caer también sobre el colchón, el sudor delineándole el contorno de los ojos al observar al hombre que tenía a su lado. 

—¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? —murmuró John, y Deacy rodó hacia él, llenando las sábanas maltrechas de carcajadas. Dejó la boca sobre sus clavículas y le dio un pequeño mordisco, y luego se incorporó apenas para echarle un vistazo al escritorio, donde las cajetillas de cigarros reposaban ajenas a todo lo ocurrido. 

—Ah, joder, es igual —desistió y volvió a colisionar la cabeza contra el colchón, extenuado—. No me puedo mover. 

John arqueó las cejas y le miró con sorna, y Deacon volvió a soltar esa exhausta y maravillosa risa. Decidió que sí que podía moverse un poquito todavía, lo suficiente como para atraer con el pie una de las mantas que habían quedado más cercanas y echárselas así a ambos encima. John suspiró, plácidamente agotado, y cerró los ojos antes de decir:

—Gracias.

—Hay más si las necesitas. 

Ambos sabían que habría más, y desde luego no sólo mantas. Pero por el momento, Deacy cerró los ojos también, y John lanzó un suspiro que, para sorpresa de nadie, también llevaba su nombre. 

**-:-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Material audiovisual en Tumblr: Ese tic](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/post/189341479586/ese-tic-18)   
[Material audiovisual en Tumblr: Johnes](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/post/189320880561/johnes)   



	4. Roger y Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Material audiovisual en Tumblr: Directos de Montreal](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/post/189321635956/directos-de-montreal)   


**-:-**

Habría reconocido esa «intro» en cualquier sitio. Roger estaba particularmente orgulloso del trabajo que tanto él como Deacy hicieron en ese tour con _Keep Yourself Alive_: la línea de bajo era juguetona y furiosa, y el tempo que él marcaba desde la batería entonaba muy bien al público. Toda la sección rítmica ardía en un arranque de protagonismo poco común, sobre todo en una canción que había sido compuesta para el auto-deleite de la guitarra principal.

Claro que la iba a reconocer, entonces. La cuestión era que no esperaba reconocerla en ese sitio en concreto: el sonido le llegaba desde algún lado por detrás de las paredes de la cocina, dentro de esa cabaña que no era la suya. Se quedó con las botellas de cerveza en la mano, a consciencia de que Terry, Alan y Guy le estaban esperando en el salón. Pero la curiosidad le ardió un camino hacia el pecho como un trago fuerte, y decidió de inmediato que los chicos no le echarían de menos si desaparecía por un par de minutos.

Dejó las cervezas sobre la mesada. Si se concentraba, sí, podía escuchar la voz de Freddie. Salió al recibidor y allí la música se disipó casi del golpe, pero al acercarse a las escaleras volvió a sentir la opacada, pero frenética orquestación de la _Red Special_. Subió de a dos los escalones y se arrimó a una puerta cerrada, a través de la cual ya se escuchaba aquel concierto casi a la perfección. Hizo rodar el pomo y entró sin andarse con muchos rodeos.

No estaba preparado para lo que se encontró. Por lo menos, no estaba preparado para verse a sí mismo, unos cuatro o cinco años más joven, a punto de ejecutar el solo final de la canción que ya había reconocido antes: un recuerdo traído a la vida por ese proyector en marcha. El Roger del '81 continuó aporreando la batería mientras una nube de humo escénico lo envolvía todo. Entonces, el Roger del '85 se fijó en el humo que surgía de un cigarrillo encendido, a escasos metros de la pantalla, y confundía ambos mundos con onírico desinterés.

Mark todavía no le había visto.

En la oscuridad casi total de esa sala, Roger se acercó por detrás hacia la sobria silla en la que Mark estaba repantigado, completamente inmerso en la proyección. Tenía el brazo flexionado hacia arriba, con la brasa del cigarro esperando, paciente, a que la atención del fumador volviera hacia ese otro viejo vicio. Pero el cantante y guitarrista no perdía detalle de lo que acontecía en el concierto, y Roger casi pudo sentir su mirada sobre su cuerpo al descubrir que —_muy bien_— era así cómo le miraba cuando no había más personas alrededor.

El baterista de _Queen_ no era de los que se quedaban sin aprovechar las oportunidades, mucho menos si estaban tan bien dispuestas como aquella. Con una delicadeza inusitada para él, se terminó de acercar al respaldo de la silla y desde allí le cogió el cigarro de entre los dedos: el sobresalto de Mark fue tan evidente que Roger tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no soltar la carcajada.

—Eh —le saludó, arqueando las cejas y llevándose el pitillo a los labios. Mark permaneció unos segundos en su impacto inicial, pero volvió muy pronto en sí, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ya relajado, sonriéndole a la cara.

—Eh.

—Tú no te cortes —le animó Roger con encantada malicia—, que veo que te gusta lo que ves.

Mark estiró el cuello, sin abandonar su sonrisita.

—Sí, mucho. ¿No te quieres traer unos timbales y me tocas eso en directo?

—Vaya, con que admites que soy bueno.

—Yo nunca dije que no lo fueras.

Roger dejó escapar su primera contribución a la humareda. Todos en el escenario se preparaban para su solo de percusión y le vino bien que la expectación surtiera efecto también en Mark, cuya mirada volvió a deslizarse hacia la pantalla. Estaba tranquilo, con una expresión muy parecida a la que Roger le encontró al llegar; y, por supuesto, esto a él no le gustó en absoluto. Quería causar en Mark enojo, turbación, irritación; no causárselo a sí mismo.

—Genial —espetó el de _Queen_, y no encontró mejor manera de expresar su frustración que dándole una contundente palmada en la espalda—. Ahora cállate y mira.

Pero Mark no se calló. En cambio, volvió a ladear la cabeza en busca de su mirada y le preguntó:

—¿No te sientas?

—No.

—¿Y no me devuelves el cigarro?

—No.

—No me toques los cojones, Taylor.

—¿Eso ya no lo preguntas?

El guitarrista soltó una risa que también fue chistido. Quizás viendo que empezaba a tener algún efecto sobre él, Roger decidió que era el momento idóneo para una de sus _treguas_: se inclinó sobre la silla, se apretó contra el respaldo, y le dejó a Mark el cigarrillo a apenas unos milímetros de su boca en un claro ofrecimiento. El escocés aguzó los ojos y lo recibió con los labios entreabiertos. Roger le contempló fumar: sabía que de entre sus dedos él seguía mirando su solo de percusión, y en ese momento no podría haber estado más satisfecho, más complacido. Envolver a Mark Knopfler por todas partes era una sensación poderosa. Muy adictiva.

En esa nueva cercanía, ambos guardaron silencio al fin, contemplando entre borlas de humo cómo el Roger de la pantalla se desvivía encima de su set de percusión. El Roger de la cabaña tenía la cara casi sobre la nuca de Mark, y le respiraba encima muy a consciencia: quería que ese maldito guitarrista reconociera el esfuerzo físico real que traían consigo los timbales, cajas, bombos, tomtoms y gongs, que no le bastara con reconocerlo en un tercero, que lo sintiera a través del cuerpo de Roger: un músico que hizo del dar golpes, su profesión.

La última calada se la ganó Mark, y Roger retiró la colilla definitivamente. El solo llegó también a su fin: en la proyección el rubio saludó al público, los aplausos se sucedieron y las luces se atenuaron. Mark volvió a estirar el cuello hacia atrás, dejando que sus ojos azules se encontraran con los de Roger en el acto.

—Estoy impresionado —admitió, sin ninguna aspereza.

—Pues no deberías —replicó el otro—. ¿No era que ya sabías lo bueno que soy?

Se sonrieron, disfrutando de la cercanía asfixiante del otro. Pero entonces se escuchó el sonido inconfundible de la guitarra en _Queen_, y ambos volvieron su atención de inmediato hacia la pantalla. El deleite de Mark fue tan instantáneo y tan abrupto que Roger casi se sintió violentado por él. Y ni aun así pudo evitar él mismo recrearse en Brian bajo esas luces rojas y oscuras.

—A partir de aquí ya puedes dejar de mirar —dijo Roger, de repente, como saliendo de un embrujo.

—¿Qué dices? —replicó Mark, y añadió no sin cierto retintín:— El solo de guitarra era lo que yo estaba esperando.

—Cinco minutos de tedio —insistió, aunque seguía sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de la larga figura de Brian en la pantalla—. Con Deacy nos da tiempo a tomarnos una copa. Freddie dice que podría ir de compras y volver.

Pero descubrió pronto que los comentarios casuales no surtían ningún efecto en Mark: él estaba completamente dedicado a la contemplación de su compañero de oficio. Tenía los ojos llenos de técnica, de creatividad, y sobre todo de ese reconocimiento que ya había demostrado compartir con Brian y que a Roger tanto le aterrorizaba. Y con ese temor subiendo a la superficie desde sus entrañas, se amarró a los hombros de Mark con una fuerza hiriente. El de _Dire Straits_ se volteó para mirarle a la cara, un poco sorprendido con esa agresividad tan repentina, y le escuchó decir:

—No era una sugerencia. —Roger le habló todavía muy cerca, pero ya no había un atisbo de tonteo en su voz— Te estoy diciendo que le dejes de mirar.

—Vaya. ¿Cuál es tu puto problema? —los ojos claros de Mark punzaban especialmente con la luz del proyector—. _Vuestro_ puto problema.

Roger se sorprendió a sí mismo al no contestar. Al parecer, también a Mark le desconcertó hasta cierto punto. Se quedaron mirando en esa tensa posición, mientras el solo de Brian iba ganando cada vez más fuerza y los aplausos de los fans se sucedían uno tras otro. Entonces, Mark decidió, con mucha lentitud, y una calma muy descarada, volver a desviar el rostro hacia la pantalla; pero Roger le cogió con las uñas de la mejilla y se aseguró de que no volviera a intentarlo. No mientras le tuviera contra su boca.

Se besaron con furia. Tenían tanto que destrozarse con los labios que no se pusieron de acuerdo ni por dónde comenzar: Roger lo empujaba desde los hombros contra la silla, quitándole toda la respiración al hundirse cada vez más en su boca; y Mark le cogía de la cabeza y la nuca para echarse hacia adelante y profundizar el beso en una tortuosa búsqueda. Un jadeo se le escapó al baterista en cuanto Mark se amarró a su cuello y se impulsó hacia arriba, dejando que la silla cayera detrás de él en un ruido sordo que el solo de guitarra absorbió. Sin embargo, la melodía poco podía hacer contra los gruñidos de placer de los dos rubios, que sonaban atronadores en esa sala. Ambos de pie, iluminados por la luz del proyector, con el reto renovado en sus ojos. Se placaron una vez más. Se arrollaron, se estiraron de la ropa hasta hacerse daño, se pisaron mutuamente como si estuvieran huyendo de algo, y a la vez, chocándose continuamente con ello. Una misma fuente de calor en la que se ahogaban el uno al otro, sin saber dónde empezaba el ataque y dónde acababa la rendición.

En algún momento, debieron de pararse a recuperar todo el aliento perdido, robado a golpe de guitarra eléctrica y resquicios de percusión falsamente olvidados. Sobre todo si ya no podían esquivarse los ojos del único responsable, allí personificado cinco años más tarde y unos cuantos cigarros demasiado pronto.

El remolino de polvo en torno a la pantalla iluminada, que a efectos prácticos ni siquiera existía, parecía una lluvia de chispas a punto de estallar junto a ellos. La habrían sumado a esa abrumadora diégesis que tanto apocaba la realidad, pero la guitarra de Brian May y la batería de Roger Taylor no tenían nada de ficticias. Ya fueran grabadas en el directo de Montreal, en una cabaña perdida de Escocia, o en las pupilas de Mark Knopfler cuando, retando a lo que había empezado todo, volvió a girarse hacia la proyección. Esa vez, para beberse hasta la última gota de sudor de las figuras de Roger y Brian salpicando toda la estancia con su solo compartido.

Si el Roger que tenía pegado al cuerpo olvidaba aquella rabieta durante unos segundos, podría ver que lo estaba mirando a él por encima de todo lo demás, en Montreal, y en Escocia, y en aquella oscuridad roja que conectaba sendos instantes en el tiempo para jadeárselos directamente a los labios:

—No sé qué buscabas con lo que acabas de hacer, pero me has encontrado a mí.

La voz de Mark sonó ronca, en un tono tan oscuro como la sala, tan rojo como se habían dejado la boca. Un susurro de humo que manchaba los pulmones y encendía el pulso. Se hizo incluso suave al contemplar a Roger con esa expresión inesperada, de tregua _real_. Era extraño, dolorosamente cautivador, ver cómo no había ni un solo atisbo de duda en un semblante tan orgulloso y, sin embargo, le ofrecía la posibilidad de dar marcha atrás. Pues no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero la pregunta de seguridad podía leerse directamente de su rostro: _«__¿Seguro que esto es lo que quieres?»._

Quizá se le había pegado algo de la decencia de John, o quizá tenerlo demasiado cerca en aquel lugar le afilaba la hipocresía con la que un libertino se sentía menos culpable engañando a distancia. Fuera como fuere, a Roger volvía a no gustarle nada de eso. Después de haber visto cómo le miraba a la par que Brian, después de que se hubiera quedado a arder con él… No le gustó pensar en separarse, así que no lo hizo, pero de todas maneras fue como si se le hubiera contagiado el sudor frío del '81 por un esfuerzo mucho menos agradable que la percusión.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te crees guay por decir esas frases? —escupió el ácido sin haber acabado de recobrar todo el aire.

Mark le fulminó con un brillo herido de decepción, e hizo amago de cortar el contacto. —Qué te jodan.

—Pues eso digo yo, gilipollas. —y esa vez, hubo miedo en la fiereza que desprendieron sus dedos cuando volvieron a acercarlo de las mejillas para seguir discutiendo con su saliva. No estaba dispuesto a equivocarse solo.

Para el cantante, con aquella respuesta se largaba cualquier oportunidad de moralidad que tan estrepitosamente hubiera improvisado, y a partir de ahí, sólo se dedicó a demostrarle que le interesaba muchísimo más improvisar con su cuerpo. Así que arrinconó contra sí mismo al Roger Taylor que le había brindado la ocasión y aquella erupción de lengüetazos y mordiscos se hizo el doble de apoteósica bajo la certeza de que estaba siendo atesorado por Mark Knopfler. Ahora, el origen de sus celos le mordía la oreja y le arañaba las caderas, mientras él gemía en su cuello y los dos se movían en círculos, penosos de ver desde fuera y aun así, completamente estimulados por la estridencia de la música y el encuadre visual que ocuparon entonces al ponerse en medio de la proyección. Irremediablemente egocéntricos.

—¿De qué cojones te ríes? —inquirió a la sonrisa de Mark, sin darse cuenta de que él mismo también acababa de hacerlo.

—Oh, de nada. —Y el breve estruendo del aparato reproductor que nada tenía que ver con la biología —de momento— se lo aclaró primero. El estacazo con el que jubiló a la máquina por esa noche le pilló desprevenido ahora a Roger, y la habitación se apagó en contraste con la reacción de sus pantalones.

—Pero, ¿¡a ti qué demonios te pasa!?

—Lo siento, pero no vamos a hacerlo con _tu _grupo de fondo.

—¿¡Y por eso tienes que cargarte el equipo!?

—He traído tantos como guitarras.

—¡Me la pela, capullo, ahora vas a hacer que los tíos suban!

—Si les has dejado con una birra en la mano, aquí ya no suben ni para ver a Madonna desnuda.

—Vaya, pues sí que te van las ambiciones rubias… —y aunque ya estaban sucumbiendo otra vez entre medias sonrisas, el comentario de la birra les descentró por un segundo— _Mierda_, en realidad me están esperando con las cervez- Eh, ¿adónde coño vas? —se indignó, nada más notar cómo se separaba de él por primera vez en mucho rato.

—A echar el pestillo, a lo mejor así dejas de quejarte como una abuelita.

—Vale, sí, muy romántico…

—Porque seguro que tú has venido aquí buscando romanticismo…

—Bueno, eres el puto Mark Knopfler.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —le encaró, más rápido de lo que el otro hubiera esperado que tardaría en estar otra vez frente a él, por fin con el seguro de la intimidad presionando en la escena como la sangre en determinadas zonas.

—Pues que compones unas cursiladas de la hostia.

—Así que tú también me escuchas. O mejor: tienes un proyector que refleja mi cara en la pared de tu cuarto.

—… _Déjalo_, no vas a hacer que me olvide de que acabas de cargarte uno sólo porq-

—¿Es que tú no habías venido a romper cosas? —interrumpió, con otro arranque de gravedad en la voz que en esos momentos pudo escucharse con exigente molestia, y más cuando le agarró de la mano para guiarla hacia su entrepierna y dejarla bien enganchada ahí—. Porque yo sí que he venido a ver tu espectáculo de golpes.

Con el bulto de Mark palpitando de calor entre sus dedos, Roger jadeó con tanta potencia que enmudeció de verdad al percatarse en el acto de que ese hijo de puta le estaba haciendo parecer sensato. _A él._

—Qué jodido estás, Knopfler.

Inmovilizó todo ese calor en sus nudillos y lo apretó con gusto para después empujarle sobre el primer mueble que distinguieron por el camino gracias a la escasa luz de la luna. El guitarrista también jadeó ante los bandazos de Taylor contra su bragueta y escucharlo acabó de motivar a éste para restregarle la suya y empezar a desabrocharle el cinturón. Mark tampoco se quedó atrás y unió sus manos a la ecuación. Sí, _sus manos_, esas putas púas de carne humana que hacían gemir a cuantas guitarras cayesen en ellas, le estremecieron de arriba abajo sólo con arañarle por encima de la ropa y acariciarle el culo con un frenesí que sólo pudo ser superado por la destreza de Roger al extraerle por fin todo el pene en aquella postura tan apretada.

Se miraron, enajenados e interrumpidos por su propia impaciencia, y Mark decidió ayudarle a incorporarse unos segundos para batallar con la maraña de vaqueros, ropa interior y zapatillas que habían formado entre ambos y que así, el choque de sus miembros siguiera doliendo, _pero no tanto_. Desnudos sólo de cintura para abajo, el escocés le agarró de los muslos y lo devolvió a horcajadas sobre su regazo, con tal derroche de fuerza en esas jodidas manos que Roger casi pudo sentir cómo su propia piel se retorcía, convertida en cuerdas. Pero no iba a permitirle que acaparara todas las metáforas. A fin de cuentas, el propio Mark había dicho que estaba ahí para ver su espectáculo.

El tacto de Roger contra su pecho se sintió, efectivamente, como _un golpe_, y el guitarrista se desplomó sobre lo que ya habían identificado como sofá, obligado a estirar toda la espalda de cara al baterista, quien permaneció sentado sobre él con las rodillas a sendos costados de sus caderas. No apartó la mano que seguía presionando en su pecho, asegurándose de que no se moviera, mientras la otra se dedicaba a masturbarle y él mismo friccionaba su pelvis de vez en cuando. Mark cedió finalmente, y se hundió cada vez más sobre el puto mueble, al compás de la sonrisa de Taylor abriéndose paso en su rostro y contagiándosela a él. A _duras_ penas, logró incorporarse de nuevo y agarrarle también de la polla, antes de gruñir:

—Sí que eres un espectáculo.

—Y todavía no has visto nada.

—Estoy viendo demasiado, te sigue sobrando ropa.

Y Roger gimió y jadeó al mismo tiempo en una sola carcajada, y le otorgó todo el control de las masturbaciones sólo para comenzar a descamisarse, marcando un ritmo mucho más lento de lo que sería normal en aquella carrera sin frenos con el líder de _Dire Straits_. Abducido por su nueva visión, éste aminoró la velocidad de sus yemas y mientras continuaba devorando aquel espectáculo constante sin un solo parpadeo, el otro se dio cuenta de lo adictivo que era fascinar a la incredulidad de Mark Knopfler. _No,_ que era adictivo ya lo sabía de antes, pero sí se dio cuenta entonces de lo problemático. Perfecto para encajar con la lógica de Roger Taylor.

Lo problemático, en cara de ese hombre, se convirtió en todo su deseo. Y ansió que Mark le viera de la misma manera: el rostro que accionara todas las malas decisiones. Se terminó de desabotonar la camisa y se la dejó a medio deslizar por sus hombros, a la par que echaba la barbilla hacia arriba y le observaba con un punto de desdén, de superioridad. El gesto caía extraño, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que seguía siendo Mark el que tenía su pene en su puño; pero ahí estaba Roger, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios cortados por los jadeos que le provocaba esa mano maestra, mostrándose entero bajo la casi inexistente luz de la luna.

—Joder, será verdad que te gusta el drama —murmuró Mark, contemplando su recién presentada desnudez. Lejos de ocultar su admiración, la pronunció aun más al cerrar sus dedos en una presión lenta, agónica alrededor del miembro del otro rubio. Este siseó y echó el pecho hacia adelante, notando cómo se crecía dentro de los malditos dedos de ese hombre; notando cómo sus yemas le hacían presión hasta en la inconsciencia. La camisa se le terminó de caer por el tobogán de sus brazos y Mark no tardó en apartarla del todo con un contundente estirón para luego lanzarla bien lejos de aquel sofá.

—Porque eso no ha sido nada dramático —dijo Roger, con las cejas alzadas—. Ni lo del proyector.

—¿Vas a superar lo del proyector de una puta vez? —gruñó Mark en voz baja. Hubo algo en su tono de exigencia que volvió a provocar a Roger, porque este cogió al cantante de la camisa, que aún llevaba puesta, y le acercó de un estirón, pasando a quitársela con ademanes tan sufridos como brutos. Al verse de repente tan zarandeado, Mark alargó el gruñido de antes en un bramido de batalla y detuvo a Roger en seco, cogiéndole las manos desde las muñecas. Entonces, le placó hacia el lado opuesto del sofá y colocó todo su cuerpo encima de él, abandonando la tarea de masturbarle para mantenerle ahí apresado.

Al notar la abrupta interrupción del trabajo en su entrepierna, Roger soltó un gemido por todo lo alto y su cuerpo se resintió en consecuencia: en concreto, su pelvis pegó unos latigazos hacia arriba tan necesitados que Mark tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tomar aire antes de volver a dirigirse a él.

—No estás follándote a uno de tus coches, Taylor —le murmuró contra el pelo, que ya empezaba a tenerlo igual de sudado que en aquel solo de percusión—. Contrólate.

—¿Qué pasa? —Roger miró hacia atrás, señalando como pudo hacia las muñecas que le tenía sujetas, y le sonrió con malicia—. ¿Si no me controlo yo lo vas a hacer tú por mí? Mira que eres básico. —alzó las piernas y apretó los muslos contra los costados de sus caderas, comenzando a restregarse contra él con una lentitud martirizante— De mucho te habrá servido tanto Romeo y Julieta y su puta madre.

—¿Y qué te crees qué hacían ellos?

—No dices nada de eso en tu horterada de canción.

—La sutileza no es tu fuerte, pero gracias por conocerte tan bien la letra.

—Tío, que eres un cursi, no me quieras ir encima de chulo.

—¿Perdona? —le chistó Mark, apretando con ganas sus muñecas—. Al final me voy a creer que querías romanticismo de verdad.

—Lo que quiero es que me sigas tocando, joder.

Se miraron con sorpresa. Luego, Mark le sonrió con la boca abierta, y Roger apretó sus piernas contra su cuerpo en señal amenazante. Añadió:

—No te vengas arriba, Knopfler.

—_Ya_ —dijo Mark en tono grave—. Tú no sufras, tendrás tu romanticismo. —apretó las manos de Roger con el antebrazo para liberar una de las suyas, pero sin perder al hacerlo esa posición ganada, y deslizar los dedos por su torso con las uñas hacia afuera. Siguió bajando, y aunque en esa posición tan prieta poco podía manipular a Roger, sí que le rozó los genitales con deliberada superficialidad y siguió de largo hacia su propia entrepierna, donde se cogió la polla y la frotó sin miramientos contra la del otro— Lo tendrás todo.

—Hijo de puta —profirió Roger, y un rugido de placer tiñó la rabia de sus ojos. Buscó adelantar sus manos hacia él, pero Mark apretó con fuerza el antebrazo con el que le tenía retenido y cerraron en consecuencia aun más el contacto entre sus sexos. Lanzaron otro gemido atronador y a Roger le entró una risa enloquecida, que acabó por convertir en la inercia con la que se echaría hacia adelante, aplastaría a Mark contra el lado del sofá en el que estuvieron antes, y miraría triunfante la nueva estampa: el líder de _Dire Straits_, tumbado bajo el escrutinio de su mirada, con la agitación en el rostro y el pene en la mano.

—Mírate —susurró Roger, disfrutando demasiado con esa imagen—. Parece que al final sí te vas a acabar la paja que te interrumpí antes, eh.

Los ojos de Mark tenían filo; _cortaban_. Frente al comentario del otro rubio, él recostó mejor la cabeza sobre ese sofá y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de mordacidad previo a comenzar, en efecto, y con una tranquilidad escalofriante, a masturbarse. Esta reacción descolocó al de _Queen_, quien no podía apartar la mirada del rostro agotadoramente sugestivo del guitarrista, pero por el rabillo del ojo era capaz de ver también cómo se acariciaba la entrepierna a tan pocos centímetros de la suya. La cual, por cierto, se vio también reclamada, y todo el cuerpo de Roger fue invadido por unos sudores fríos que le recorrieron la piel al ritmo de tres palabras:

no -

sin -

mí.

Detuvo la mano de Mark y la reemplazó con su saliva. No pensó, fue veloz a actuar. Y lo que le indicó que de hecho estaba ahí, con su miembro dentro de la boca, no fue tanto la enorme evidencia, ni la descarga de electricidad que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Knopfler, ni notar cómo la mano de éste se convertía en un puño y se hundía de un golpe contra el sofá. Fue escuchar su nombre, su nombre completo, un _Roger Taylor_ ronco y frustrado y dedicado, plenamente suyo, surgiendo desde los labios de Mark.

Roger tomó aire como pudo. Bramó, gimió, y siguió haciendo que ese cuerpo se retorciera a su antojo. Cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a entreabrir para intentar ver el rostro de Mark: para intentar hacerse con esa expresión de la que necesitaba adueñarse. De su expresión, y de absolutamente todo. Clavó las uñas en sus muslos y se impulsó hacia adentro hasta que ya no le quedó espacio en la boca para más. A Mark le pareció irónico no sangrar cada vez que tocaba la guitarra con los putos dedos, pero sí hacerlo ahora que había tenido que clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano con toda la fuerza de mil espasmos. ¿Para qué? _Para nada_, considerando que el clamor de su garganta le había traicionado de todas maneras al lanzar aquel reclamo a pleno pulmón. Como también le traicionó la mano que no sangraba y que finalmente liberó para llenarla de cabellos rubios, hundiéndolos más entre sus piernas. Sin una presión agobiante, pero con necesidad. Sudor, acelerones y _mucha _necesidad.

Los ronquidos de placer de una voz como la de Mark Knopfler se las veían continuamente con el borde de una afonía tan áspera que a Roger le llegaron los escalofríos desde su lengua, y cuando salió de una vez a tomar aire, presa de la taquicardia más delirante, el rostro del guitarrista le estaba esperando al otro lado. Y encontrar lo que buscaba allí mismo le arrancó otro jadeo de recuperación especialmente quejoso. Al final, iba a ser cierto que ese hombre acababa de restregarle la veracidad de su frasecita _guay_ hasta devolverle su vanidad hecha gemidos.

—Esto no es nada. Si se te ocurre volver a humillarme, o a creer que lo haces —habló por encima de los escalofríos, la piel erizada y la palpitante exigencia de sus cuerpos aún sin colmar—, me aseguraré de que te tragues hasta la última gota de tu chulería la próxima vez.

—La próxima vez… —y a pesar del recelo con el que trataba de incitarle, Roger podría haber expulsado toda su alma tras ese último suspiro.

—Sigue retándome y ni siquiera habrá una primera.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú, hijo de perra.

—Joder, ¿es que a ti sólo hay que enseñarte modales?

—¿Quién es ahora el que parece una abuelita? ¡Tenemos la misma puta edad!

—No, si ya veo que las fuentes de información sobre mí no se te agotan nunca…

—Lo que tú digas, pero lo que yo _he_ _escuchado_ hace un momento es que sabes muy bien con quién estás ahora mismo.

—A ti, en cambio, alguien va a tener que recordártelo.

La sorpresa del contacto fue incluso más agresiva que el modo en que Mark le ensartó las manos directamente en las caderas y lo elevó por encima del sofá hasta colocarlo en el borde del respaldo. Sus manos volvían a doblegarlo y esa vez, el desequilibrio y la ley de la gravedad le ayudaron a dejarlo sin habla durante los segundos que tardó él en levantarse por el lado contrario y _ayudarle_ a encajar sus piernas en torno a su cintura.

De esa forma, con Mark de pie y Roger sentado de frente, a la altura perfecta, el vocalista blandió el condón y Roger lo abrió de un solo mordisco. Mark se lo puso a sí mismo y volvió a sujetarse el pene para restregarlo contra el de Roger. Más abajo, más arriba, vientre, testículos y ano haciendo presión para que la saliva que el propio Roger había esparcido lubricara por todo ese perímetro; por debajo de nuevo, por arriba otra vez, _por dentro_ y donde no hubiera estado antes. Con su otra mano, la que había sangrado, Knopfler le agarró a su vez de la barbilla y la mandíbula, asegurándose de que sintiera su mirada clavada antes que otras zonas. Extendió los dedos por el resto de su cara, mejillas, nariz y labios, y le manchó de rojo mientras Taylor abría la boca con todo lo que eso atañía y ampliaba así la obscenidad de ese mismo color, hasta que el intercambio de oxígeno se hizo verdaderamente explosivo.

A Mark le bastó con ver que el propio baterista ya era incapaz de usar esa bocaza para otra cosa que no fuera chuparse sus propios dedos, antes de untarlos de lubricante, bajarlos a prepararse a sí mismo y colaborar en un proceso que cada vez era más, y más, y más incontenible.

—Si fuese igual de cabronazo, ahora sería el momento de pararme en seco, ¿no? —disparó contra la oreja de Roger, en el momento que éste ya no podía seguir metiéndose nada sin que sus yemas resbalasen, y optaba por incrustarlas en los hombros y la nuca del otro hombre—. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—No… —ahogándose con un resoplido— te atrevas.

—Eso no me convence…

—_Mark_ —musitó al fin, en un deje rasposo que le obligó a cerrar los ojos antes de tiempo.

—Eso puede que sí.

Y entró, con toda la artillería a su disposición y el impulso de las piernas del propio Roger, abrazadas a sus caderas y glúteos con una demanda enfermiza. Gritó nada más volver a sentir las.putas.manos de Knopfler masturbándole, paralelas a esas embestidas que le estaban desgarrando el pulso y saqueándole la mente con saña, con gusto, uno que se trasladaba a cada poro de su piel completamente cernida sobre la figura realzada de aquel escocés en su tierra.

Se miraron todo el rato a la cara, a través de los espasmódicos movimientos en los que habían convertido todo su organismo durante aquellos minutos desquiciantes. Se echaron todo el aliento que quedaba en sus pulmones, se enseñaron los dientes como si no acabaran de entregar ya todo su territorio, y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, al tiempo que Mark dejaba de masturbar a Roger para rodearle todo el cuello con una mano y éste le placaba los labios en un alarido desesperante, previo al instante de correrse. Mark no tardó mucho más, gracias al incesante movimiento pélvico con el que Taylor no se detuvo, ni siquiera después de haber acabado biológicamente satisfecho por su propia parte. Quizá ya no iba a volver a estarlo si no lo verificaba directamente de esas expresiones de su rostro que seguía queriendo arrancarle…

_Joder, eso sí que era fuerte._

No habrían sabido decir muy bien quién fue el primero de los dos en despegarse del todo. Probablemente el baterista, viendo el modo en que, tras haber reunido las fuerzas suficientes en aquel descarnado abrazo que había durado más de lo auto-impuesto, ahora rebuscaba algo de tabaco en sus pantalones, atrincherados por alguna parte de aquella habitación en penumbras a la que ya tenían acostumbrada la vista.

Mark le iluminó de vuelta con el faro de la llama de su mechero, y al prendérselo pudo comprobar que el otro rubio ya estaba prácticamente vestido. Por el contrario, él apenas se había puesto la camisa y juzgaba los restos del escenario desde la posición donde Roger había estado desgañitándose momentos antes.

Volvieron a mirarse con algo menos de resuello conforme el fuego iba expirándose, aunque sólo literalmente.

—Lo sabía…

—¿Qué dices?

—Eres de los que les falta tiempo para largarse —respondió Mark, y Roger no dijo absolutamente nada. No _pudo_ decir nada después de haberle apartado la cara y haberse encaminado hacia la salida, más descubierto entonces que sin ropa, sin orgullo y gimiendo su nombre—. Si vas a irte así, sin más, no hace falta que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra —arrojó, y él mismo se giró a recuperar la mirada del Roger Taylor que, a pesar de todo, sí había frenado la huida a pocos centímetros del pomo de la puerta—. Lo digo en serio.

Roger no se movió. Ante esa amenaza, tampoco pudo. Esperó a que Mark se acercara a él y con el pulgar, le retirara su propia sangre de las mejillas. Al tenerlo a un solo mordisco de distancia, el de _Queen_ la terminó de reducir al echarle humo sobre la boca y cerrar los ojos con languidez, como si intentara calmar sus nervios sin parecer igual de vulnerable que ese último beso que estaba evitándole.

—Madura, Roger.

—Te veo mañana, Mark.

Y éste apoyó la espalda contra la puerta una vez solo, soltando la bocanada del humo de Roger sin cigarrillo, con un proyector roto, sangre en la mano y el resto de heridas a la luz del sol.

**-:-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Material audiovisual en Tumblr: Roger en Montreal](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/post/189321097991/roger-taylors-drum-solo-rock-montreal-1981-en)   
[Material audiovisual en Tumblr: Brian en Montreal](https://queen-and-dire-straits-crossover.tumblr.com/post/189321359181/squeezemylemon-brian-may-guitar-solo-queen)   



	5. Body Art (Freddie, John y Deacy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La palabra _"frontman"_ técnicamente significa "líder", pero en términos musicales se utiliza para referirse al hombre que lleva la cara principal y más reconocible del grupo. De algún modo, también son los que suelen tener un puesto destacable musicalmente hablando dentro de las melodías.

-:-

Su facilidad para los olores había aumentado desde que pintaba, así que no le fue difícil reconocer el del óleo. En lo que a efectos prácticos se refería, porque en lo demás no pudo más que aumentar su recelo, junto al ritmo de sus propias zancadas, y entrar en aquella sala para confirmar si se había vuelto más pintor que músico.

Lo que definitivamente iban a volverle ciertas visiones, era loco de remate.

_—Hey, Johnny Boy!_

Sabía de sobras que la imaginería pública de Freddie Mercury estaba llena de visiones, cuanto menos, curiosas, desconcertantes; atrevidas. Sencillamente, el bajista de _Dire Straits_ las había contemplado en mejores circunstancias. Claro está, respecto a sí mismo, pues temía estarse viendo expresivo _de más_ ante la imagen del cantante de _Queen_ rebozado en pintura y derrochando flexibilidad sobre un lienzo en blanco. En su defensa, cada vez que lo había visto en una situación similar había sido a través de alguna pantalla o fotografía, y no a pocos centímetros de sus tobillos, sonriéndole desde el suelo como si John acabara de levantarse de haber estado a su lado y quisiera repetir lo que hubiera pasado allí, entre líneas descoyuntadas y colores demasiado pastel.

—¿Qué tal, Freddie? —le devolvió el saludo, con esa calma habitual que, lejos de emitir indiferencia, hacía que hasta el más extravagante de los egos se sintiera entendido—. Ya veo que un poco ocupado —apuntó, tras una risa suave que fluyó por sus orificios nasales, y le observó con las cejas alzadas y una mano en el bolsillo. Con la otra, se acarició su propia nuca al fijarse en cada detalle, esa vez con su deformación profesional—. ¿_Body Art_, tal vez?

—Los hippies le pusieron varios nombres, pero a mí ahora mismo tampoco es que me sirvan de mucho para lo que quiero.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—Mmm, vaya, qué directo.

—Creo que en eso estoy muy lejos de superarte —remató con suspicacia, y esa vez usó las dos manos para señalar a su alrededor y poder abarcar todo el escenario que se le presentaba: botes de pintura dispersos, lienzos enormes que podrían hacer las veces de mantas, brochas sin usar y la ropa del cantante desperdigada por el diván a pocos metros, igual de manchado que su dueño.

—Bueno, yo todavía no te he dado por perdido —confió, al tiempo que por fin estiraba un brazo en busca de ayuda para levantarse. Cuando lo hizo, o más bien, John lo hizo, el impulso y la fuerza que le acercaron a él, mirándose a los ojos con aquella adorable mole de rizos y pómulos recios, deslizaron la cuestion antes de tiempo: —. Deacy.

—¿Perdón? —los parpadeos del más alto reaccionaron al instante, contrarios al agarre que continuaba aferrando la mano de Freddie, sudada por el ejercicio y el arte.

—Has venido a buscarlo, supongo.

—Pues… sí, pero soy consciente de que acabo de entrar donde no debía.

—¡Ah, pero qué equivocado estás!

—¿Ésta no es tu habitación?

—Iba a serlo, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que no podía desaprovechar todas sus posibilidades dramáticas sólo para la siesta —aclaró, o lo que se podía llamar así viniendo de Mercury. En cualquier caso, John volvió a responderle con una sonrisa plena y finalmente, el indio parsi cortó el contacto, ahora empeñado en volver a colocarse toda la ropa sin limpiarse el arcoíris de color que se había tatuado en la piel.

De repente, Illsley se olvidó un poco de las motivaciones puramente artísticas y recreó la vista en todo cuanto no había podido hacer frente a él con la naturalidad suficiente. Una forma bastante amable de decir que se dio cuenta de que Mercury iba tan rociado de pintura que su desnudez parecía ropa, y que lo único que la cubría de verdad eran los calzoncillos blancos que habían actuado allí como doble lienzo. Se preguntó si a él le quedaría igual de bien una actividad tan desenfadada y, a la vez, tan implicada como aquélla. Usar tu propio cuerpo para expresarte, plenamente consciente de que era lo que más se iba a mirar luego. Ni siquiera salir a tocar música ante un enjambre de espectadores atraía la misma clase de atención, y menos con un instrumento y un rol como los de _bajista_. Claro que a decir verdad, él tampoco tenía un rostro tan marfileño, ni una capacidad tan camaleónica como la de esa voz, ni la de ese cuerpo.

Haber colado el detalle de la voz ahí en medio ni siquiera venía a cuento, salvo quizá porque era uno de los muchos atributos de ese hombre capaz de erizarle el cuero cabelludo. Lo que le hizo preguntarse entonces fue hasta qué punto aquella reflexión se limitaba sólo a la pintura.

Los vaqueros de Freddie irrumpiendo en el encuadre perfecto de su piel le sacaron absolutamente de contexto, y seguidamente clavó la mirada en el resto de prendas que continuaba echándose encima y cubriendo aquella armonía tan expresiva, y valiente… Comprender que la única reacción que le estaba provocando ese hecho era arrancárselo todo de cuajo para que regresara al mismo punto orgánico y sensual donde lo había encontrado, en la misma posición donde lo había encontrado, igual de desnudo que lo había encontrado… No, el arte no le dejaba así de hambriento; así de insatisfecho.

—Así no vas a encontrar a Deacy.

—¿Cómo? —carraspeó, con una fiereza renovadora que, sin embargo, decidió disipar con toda la sensatez que le quedaba entre dos mundos.

—Ahí plantado, querido, pero si te sientas aquí, igual ya acaba viniendo él por su cuenta —indicó, palmeando el lado vacío del diván donde se había acomodado—. ¿Te gusta? Todos me dicen que es una mariconada, pero aquí los reyes del mundo también se sentaban a follarse a sus esposas.

—Bueno, nunca ha habido que elegir en todo, ¿verdad? —se sorprendió respondiendo, y aceptó el dolor que ahora le inundaba las mejillas al compartir una improvisada sonrisa de complicidad—. Eh, me refería a-

—_Sé_ a lo que te referías. Asumo que te gusta, entonces, así que no entiendo por qué sigues levantado —le instó, mientras se abotonaba la camisa y John volvía a buscar un último resquicio de su obra a través de la tela… el tiempo suficiente para lanzar otro carraspeo y obedecer, contento de que, al menos, al lado de Freddie no podría mirarle de frente.

Error.

—Tampoco me has dado tu opinión.

—¿Eh?

—Sobre mi obra maestra.

—_Ah._ —Miró directamente al lienzo que aún yacía en el suelo, por primera vez desde que… había entrado en la estancia, sí— Me gusta, tiene mucho juego estético.

—¿Nunca lo has probado?

—¿El _Body Art_?

—Creo que eso no es exactamente lo que se hace cuando usas tu propio cuerpo para restregarte sobre un lienzo y pintarlo.

—No, no lo es.

—Entonces, no lo has probado.

—No, no creo que tuviera la misma agilidad —confesó, y entonces sí recreó su fascinación en su pintura, en aquellas formas tan envolventes que se salían continuamente del dibujo y, aun así, contribuían todas a una misma sensación que le cautivaba—. Es decir, ¡no habrás parado de moverte! ¡Al final voy a pensar que tú también eres un gato!

—Oh, en ese caso tendrás que pintarme a mí también con el resto de _Garden Lodge_.

—¿Aún sigues empeñado en que lo haga? ¿En serio te interesan unos retratos abstractos?

—¿Y a ti? —la pregunta de Freddie causó una turbación en las expresiones de John que podrían haberle empezado a provocar descargas eléctricas en ese mismo momento— Porque esta técnica viene muy bien para todo ese caos.

—No lo dudo, aunque tampoco creo que el arte abstracto requiera de "caos".

—¿Oh?

—Sí —afirmó, antes de rodar los ojos, comprendiendo en el acto que volvía a meterse de lleno en _ese_ terreno del que luego no le sacaban ni a golpe de baterista. Pero Freddie era experto en animar a la audiencia, hasta el punto de hacerla parte integrante—. Es cierto que lo abstracto no tiene un orden, pero eliminar el orden también puede ser precisamente lo que se necesita para bajar la guardia y relajarse.

—Interesante, tendré que tomar nota.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No te sientes intimidado por mí?

—No. —La repentina curiosidad con la que Freddie alzó una ceja sirvió no sólo para entender que había sido demasiado contundente en su negativa, sino también para descubrir que, en efecto, volvía a mirarle directamente a la cara— _A ver_, eres Freddie Mercury, creo que hasta la más acostumbrada de las estrellas del rock temblaría al estrecharte la mano, pero no tiene sentido quedarse sólo en eso. Siempre he creído que al final se conoce a las personas, no a los ídolos.

—Eres adorable, John —y éste tragó saliva al sentir que ninguno de sus esfuerzos servirían de una mierda si ahora se ponía a sudar sólo con mirarle a los labios—, pero no me estaba refiriendo necesariamente a eso.

—¿Lo dices por John?

—¿Por ti? 

—No, por John, por _Deacon._

—¿Le llamas también por el nombre de pila? ¡Por favor, tiene que ser una orgía de confusión encantadora!

—Sí, _en fin. _¿No te ha contado que él y yo...

—¡Por supuesto, pero no soy tan grosero como para hablar expresamente contigo dando por hecho conversaciones ajenas!

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por tomártelo así. Lo... nuestro. —a falta de una palabra mejor que tampoco necesitaban— No todos lo harían.

—El mundo, tristemente, tampoco lo hacen todos.

—Ya.

Freddie se retorció más contra el estiloso asiento, atraído por la repentina languidez en el semblante del otro hombre. —Te preocupa algo.

—Sí, pero no es por ti, descuida.

—Me alegra saber que no te incomodo.

—¿Por qué habrías de incomodarme? —con el ceño fruncido, realmente consternado con esa parte hipotética que no disfrutase de la presencia de Freddie tanto como él—. No eres intrusivo, eres como esas pintadas que están ahí, o en tu cuerpo. Liberadas, pero también armoniosas. Al menos, es la sensación que a mí me transmite tratar contigo, que hay calidez humana más allá del espectáculo. Créeme, no ocurre con todos los artistas.

Una vez posó de nuevo la mirada sobre él para decirle todo aquello, Freddie se aseguró de que no volviera a apartársela. No con fuerza física, ni siquiera con palabras, pues hubieran contradicho aquella especie de mantra que John Illsley acababa de recordarle allí mismo, fuera de sus oraciones.

—¿Y cuál era exactamente el motivo para no haber incorporado esta técnica a tu rutina "inspiracional"? —retomó, consciente de que el cambio (o el regreso) de tema les estaba provocando un sinfín de parpadeos a ambos.

—Ya te lo he dicho —tosió, sin haberse recuperado todavía de aquel intercambio visual—, no tengo tanta agilidad.

—Habiéndote visto sobre un escenario, lo dudo muchísimo. Eso por una parte. Por la otra... —y estuvo tentado de relamerse los labios— Sabes que esto también puede hacerse en compañía, ¿no?

—Joder, más difícil me lo pones —rio.

—¿Que yo te lo pongo difícil _a ti_? —El color de los ojos de Freddie incidiendo dentro de él, por muchas manchas de óleo que lo arrinconasen, era incapaz de perder su puta esencia—. ¿Qué más tiene que hacer un hombre para llamar su atención, don Illsley? ¿Embadurnarse el cuerpo de pintura e invitarle a un diván de reyes sementales?

—Pero… —Y entonces sí que se inclinó sobre él a conciencia— No sabía que-

_—¿Ahá?_

—Esto es un poco confuso ahora mismo —resopló, mientras, a esa distancia, podía sentir cómo algunas gotas de pintura sobre la frente y las mejillas de Freddie aún estaban húmedas. Tanto, como para mancharse uno de sus propios rizos, y tratar de limpiárselo por su cuenta, hasta que Freddie adelantó una mano en señal de ayuda; él que sí podía ver con exactitud dónde se había escondido la mancha.

—Lamento estar siendo desconcertante. Otra vez.

—No, _joder_, simplemente no me esperaba que-

—¿Qué? 

Bufó, desesperado ante la búsqueda de los dedos de Freddie por entre sus cabellos. —No lo sé.

—¿No sabías que me gustan los caballeros? —inició, y aunque no hubieran dejado de estudiar sus rizos, John pudo sentir sus pupilas _ahí,_ en su plenitud.

—Obviamente no es eso.

—¿Que me gustan los caballeros _además de las féminas_?

—No.

—¿Que me gustan los bajistas?

—_Que no_.

—¿Que me gusta _John_? —retorció ese nombre que era dos personas (que era la que estaba ahí y ahora) a la vez que retorció el rizo final, literalmente, y seguro que iba a decir algo mucho más elocuente, con Freddie nunca se sabía, pero en cualquier caso, _saber_ tampoco estaba de más contra su lengua, y contra su nuez, y contra sus hombros, y contra toda la vehemencia de su rostro pintarrajeado de aquellas figuras abstractas que envolvieron al pintor, y lo absorbieron, y le devolvieron cada una de sus declaraciones en forma de saliva, ronquidos calientes y las manos de un genio adentrándose más en su caballera, para que ninguno de sus sentidos perdiera detalle de lo que quería transmitir con esa forma tan poco abstracta de que Freddie Mercury le comiera la boca hasta el desaliento.

Uno de los botes de pintura que había a los pies del diván salió despedido de una patada de John, en cuanto éste correspondió todo aquel apretón sensorial que le había brindado al agarrarle del cuello de la camisa y profundizar sin descanso. 

Un ligero carraspeo, bastante más tranquilo que las consecuencias de aquel lanzamiento, se asomó por la puerta.

—Fui yo el que le dijo a Fred que iba a tener que ponerse _muy_ explícito si quería que lo pillaras al vuelo. Pero John, tío, lo tuyo es de medalla olímpica.

El torrente de jadeos se volvió hacia el mismo punto en el que Deacy ahora se dedicaba a apoyar una mano contra la columna de madera donde la patada de John se había vuelto pintura, y pegaba la frente a su propio antebrazo durante su contemplación. Allí, balanceado por su propia silueta encuerada y expectante, se mordió la única sonrisa del lugar que era de color carne.

—Hijo de la más grande y babilónica de las perras.

—Elaborado, querido. Me gusta.

John le devolvió la mirada a Freddie, todavía incrédulo. Luego, se centró en Deacy una vez más y sus palabras fueron para ambos:

—Esto que habéis pensado sí que es elaborado… 

—Le ponemos mucho empeño a todo lo que hacemos, ¿verdad, _John_? —corroboró el cantante, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con el recién llegado. Este dejó escapar una risita y se acercó, sin prisa, esquivando el bote y los rastros de pintura por el suelo, hasta plantarse en frente de los dos hombres que le observaron con una muy similar admiración en los ojos. Freddie fue más allá, y se recostó contra el respaldo del mueble para deleitarse en la contemplación de su bajista, recortado contra el lienzo multicolor que tenía inmediatamente detrás: una obra de arte de las que duran lo que dura el instante. 

—Creo que tus ganas de probar lo de los _John_ te está delatando, Freddie —le dijo Deacy. 

—Ya he agotado todo mi nivel de sutileza, querido, ahora sólo queda la entrega más absoluta a lo obvio. 

—¿Hay algo más obvio que esto? —se rió John, aunque la voz le surgía ronca y ahogada, expectante. Entendió enseguida que se había puesto en bandeja al cruzar su mirada con Freddie, quien terminó de echar la cabeza contra el respaldo, observándole con deleite, y sobre todo al volverse hacia su tocayo, que había aprovechado ese breve lapso de tiempo para cerrar más las distancias entre ellos.

—¿Tú qué crees, John?

La altura de Illsley daría siempre mucho juego, incluso estando él sentado. Tener frente a su cara la entrepierna del otro John, con todo lo que esto implicaba, era la mejor muestra de ello. Tragó saliva y se quedó allí, respirando cada vez más fuerte y cada vez más pegado a la tela, que le devolvía el mismo ardor que él le exhalaba encima. Oyó el suspiro de Deacy desde arriba, y la inquietud de Freddie por detrás, y cerró los ojos para terminar de notar cómo la erección del primero crecía contra su boca. Cuando le llegó el sonido de un jadeo a sus oídos, John apretó ambas manos contra su culo y desde allí le atrajo todavía más.

Deacon volvió a jadear, mucho más alto y claro entonces. Introdujo una mano entre los rizos de John y miró a Freddie con la boca entreabierta, quien a su vez no se perdía detalle de ninguno de los dos. Sin cortar esa mirada, el cantante se acercó con movimientos de seda por detrás de Illsley y le respiró en la nuca, y sonrió al notar el escalofrío que recorría toda su espalda. John tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos antes de contestarle, al fin, al otro bajista:

—Creo que te sobra mucha cara —le dijo, y pasó a mover los dedos hacia la cintura de sus vaqueros y pegar un estirón hacia abajo al momento de añadir —: y también mucha ropa. 

—Me encanta que pensemos igual, querido.

—Eso también va por ti, Freddie —replicó John, mirándole de reojo.

—Ah, pero yo ya he estado mucho rato desnudo, habrá que daros prioridad a vosotros.

John se giró al instante hacia él y le miró con los ojos encendidos.

—Tú nunca estás desnudo todo el tiempo que deberías, joder —y se lanzó a arrancarle la camisa y a hacer realidad la reaparición de toda esa piel de mil colores. Esta vez no se quedó con las ganas y sus manos se deleitaron en todo su cuerpo al descubierto, con las yemas yendo de aquí para allá por sus hombros, brazos, torso, masajeándole de manera muy similar a cómo Deacy le masajeaba a él el cuero cabelludo. Soltó un jadeo cuando volvió a sentir el cuerpo cálido de su tocayo, esta vez contra su espalda, y el diván se volvió mucho más pequeño con su respiración tan cerca. Con la suya, y con la de Mercury, que le recibió de vuelta en su boca después de que él y el otro miembro de Queen se pusieran de acuerdo para retirarle la camisa —al fin y al cabo, coordinación no les iba a faltar. Y John, mareado casi con la destreza que tenía ese hombre para besar además de para cantar, comprobó que los dedos de Deacon iban a estar siempre ahí, acompañando a la habilidad de su _frontman_ con su firme dedicación. Con su fidelidad hecha técnica. Con sus dedos abriéndose camino y llegando sin falta a donde se los requiriera.

Él los necesitaba en su entrepierna, y allí los tuvo.

—_John_ —suspiró John, y Freddie se retorció contra sus labios.

—Ahá —contestó él y Deacy asomó los ojos, divertidos y perversos, por encima del hombro desnudo de su tocayo.

—¿Cómo qué ahá? Eres el único que no se llama así aquí.

—Quizás me plantee volverme a cambiar el nombre. 

—Eso haría las cosas mucho menos confusas.

—Este es el tipo de confusión que a mí me gusta, querido —clavó las uñas en la mejilla de John y cruzó su hombro para hundirse en los labios de Deacy esta vez. El bajista gimió a escasos milímetros de la boca del otro músico, quien les contempló tan de cerca que podía escuchar cómo sus lenguas se encontraban; y Freddie, con la mano en su rostro, se aseguraba a la vez de que no perdiera detalle del intercambio.

Cuando se separaron, Deacon no tardó en lanzarse a besar a su tocayo. John le recibió con la boca abierta y llevó ambas manos a su pelo, sin ser consciente de que le estaba restregando la pintura todavía fresca que había ido recogiendo del cuerpo de Mercury. Sí que lo fue con la mano de colores azules, rosados y verdes, la que Freddie todavía tenía sobre su mejilla, porque podía sentir del rastro que iban dejando las gotitas de pintura al deslizarse por su cara y mezclarse con su sudor. Le encantó pensarse pintura, sentirse arte; y qué mejor manera de ser arte que bajo las manos de dos artistas como aquellos dos; que bajo sus labios.

Se continuaron besando de esa manera, y se mezclaron tanto que acabaron colisionando los tres en algún punto en la nada, a veces con más labios de un John, a veces con más toques de lengua de Freddie. Se amarraron de las matas de cabello y se fueron guiando el uno al otro fuera o dentro, y se gruñeron mientras sus cuerpos cada vez se enredaban más entre ellos. Con un gemido de frustración al volver a notar la entrepierna de Deacon a medio descubrir, el otro bajista hundió los labios contra su oreja y le reclamó:

—Te sigue sobrando mucha ropa.

Antes de que Deacy pudiera replicar, Freddie ya se había inclinado sobre él y le estaba quitando la chaqueta con un ronroneo de placer. La delicadeza con la que apartó la prenda para que se manchara lo menos posible contrastó con la voracidad con la que casi saltó encima de su bajista, terminándole de arrancar pantalones y ropa interior de un certero gesto. John soltó un bufido, animado por la frenética actividad del cantante y, desde luego, por la visión del otro John completamente desnudo; y, antes de que Freddie pudiera ocuparse de cualquier otra cosa, fue el de Dire Straits quien le placó esta vez, colocándose encima para terminar de embadurnarse el torso con pintura y de quitarle los ajustados vaqueros también a él. Cuando tiró su ropa hacia un costado, Deacy aprovechó la breve incorporación de John para cogerle por los brazos y tumbarle sobre su regazo, boca arriba, de manera que pudiera mirarle desde allí tanto a él como a Freddie. Este hizo lo mismo que John con él un momento antes, quitarle toda la ropa y dejarla apartada, tras lo cual se contemplaron, desnudos los tres, con brochazos de pintura por todas partes y un deseo visible por encima de cualquier tinta.

Freddie gateó con esa presencia felina por encima del cuerpo de John, quien continuaba tumbado bajo la demanda de Deacy, y se detuvo a la altura de sus caderas. Pasó las uñas por su pecho y le miró a la cara al preguntarle:

—Y bien, querido, ¿cómo decías que era tu postura acerca del caos en lo abstracto?

La boca de ese hombre en su sexo se llevó cualquier réplica consigo. John lanzó un gemido al aire, hacia Deacon, y este gimió a su vez, elevando por momentos su pelvis, muy consciente de lo cercana que estaba su entrepierna a la cabellera rizada de ese otro bajista. Soltó una risa desquiciada, seguido de un largo bufido, cuando John consiguió, de alguna manera que sólo su larga complexión le permitía, estirar un brazo y cogerle también a él de la polla.

—John… —siseó Deacy, y su mirada se trasladó al lienzo que hasta ese momento no se había parado a contemplar. Esbozó una sonrisa quebrada —. Me encanta tu obra maestra, Fred.

Y desfiguró su nombre con otro nombre al gritar. 

-:-


	6. No existes (Brian, Mark y Roger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pese a todo el hate-love, la auto-negación de sentimientos por parte de Roger y que, en resumidas cuentas, esa relación no está siendo muy sana, desde la noche del proyector los dos rubios llevan ya un tiempo acostándose. Roger nunca se larga después del sexo, pero tampoco se queda a dormir con Mark. A fin de cuentas, la excusa con la que se engaña a sí mismo es que así puede mantenerlo alejado de Brian (es como "VAYA ÉSTE SE QUIERE FOLLAR A MI NOVIO QUÉ HAGO MMM POS ME LO FOLLO YO PRIMERO" buena lógica). Y Mark... bueno, quién sabe lo que tiene ese hombre en la cabeza, pero muy sensato tampoco está siendo y continúa en medio del maylor. Porque sorprendentemente sigue sin cruzar la línea con Brian, pero...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dentro de la narración hay un momento en el que se hace leve mención a un grupo de música de los '80 llamado _Soda Stereo_ (cosa que se repetirá en futuros capítulos). Como breve resumen, _Soda Stereo_ fue la banda de rock clásico más internacional de Argentina y partía justamente de influencias como _Queen_ o _The Police_. Aquí concretamente se debe a una canción llamada _No existes_, en la que parte de la letra dice: "Como un extraño tic nervioso, arrojo palabras". 
> 
> También hay una referencia a [_Private Investigations___](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9K27HvhDxA)__ , de _Dire Straits_, y en consecuencia, al knopfley en el fic de las _backstories_ [_Scarred for Life_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374623).____

-:-

Los diez minutos hasta la cabaña se alargaron más de lo usual. Buena culpa de eso la tenía Mark, que no dejaba de pararse por el camino para volver a encenderse el cigarro, y este se le volvía a apagar a los pocos segundos de retomar la marcha. A la tercera vez de repetir la acción, la mano ya le temblaba tanto que la brasa rojiza ejecutó una pequeña danza entre sus dedos antes de que la ventisca la volviera a extinguir.

—Mark —le reclamó Brian, que estaba encogido de hombros y con los brazos hundidos en los bolsillos de su abrigo—. ¿No te has traído guantes? 

—No me suelen hacer falta —replicó el otro, aunque saltaba a la vista que esta no era una de esas ocasiones—. Este año hace demasiado frío hasta para ser Glasgow, joder.

—Entonces, mejor deja eso para cuando lleguemos —le animó Brian, y Mark se dejó llevar por esa punzadita de impaciencia en su tono.

—Claro.

El escocés dio una última lastimera calada al cigarro antes de lanzarlo definitivamente al suelo y continuar andando en silencio. Si a esas alturas no hubieran recorrido ese mismo camino una veintena de veces, las condiciones metereológicas y la oscuridad de la noche entrada ya les habría desviado hacia algún punto del todo distinto. Pero pronto divisaron la fachada de la cabaña de los de Queen y a Brian le faltó tiempo para lanzarse sobre la puerta y entrar al recibidor con un bramido de satisfacción congelada. Mark no profirió ningún sonido, pero sí que se movió de un lado a otro, intentando entrar en calor, y acabó mirando a Brian desde el interior del cuello del abrigo que todavía no tenía intención de quitarse.

—¿Puedo hacerlo en tu cuarto? —le preguntó.

—Eh… sí, desde luego. 

—Te cojo la acústica —añadió Mark, antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba—. Y gracias, por cierto. 

—No hay de qué. 

Al momento siguiente, el guitarrista ya había desaparecido. Brian colgó su chaqueta en el perchero mientras pensaba en qué podía dedicar él su tiempo mientras un músico de fama internacional daba rienda suelta a su repentina inspiración en lo que, ojalá, se convirtiera en otra gran composición para la banda. La verdad era que el silencio en la cabaña era acogedor y extraño, idóneo para ese tipo de actividad; y, definitivamente, más propicio que el ambiente que reinaba en la de los Dire Straits, donde la cena que Deacy, John, Roger y Terry se habían comprometido a preparar en el futuro —_la cena rítmica_, según palabras de aquel último —estaba empezando a irse un poquito de madre. 

—¿No subes? 

El grito de Mark le tomó desprevenido. Aunque tardó en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo estuvo en apenas un momento en su habitación, donde se encontró al otro hombre hecho un ovillo sentado al borde de su cama. Estaba más envuelto que antes dentro de ese abrigo que de repente le sentaba enorme y que pasó por fin a quitarse, con la guitarra sobre el regazo y acomodando una hoja de papel sobre uno de los enormes tomos de astronomía.

—No siento ni las articulaciones, la puta madre —fue el comentario de Mark.

—Deberías prepararte una infusión, así no vas a poder tocar. Trae, yo te la voy afinando. —Brian se acercó a él y Mark le cedió el instrumento, un poco huraño— ¿La quieres en E?

—Todavía no lo sé —repuso, pasando a frotarse las manos sin parar—. Joder, nadie diría que soy de aquí.

—Estás sólo destemplado.

—Ya, será eso.

—Lo de pararse a mitad camino para fumar también habrá influido.

—Era para ir ahorrando tiempo, hombre. 

Brian se sonrió a la par que afinaba la sexta cuerda, con la cabeza un poco ladeada sobre la guitarra para escuchar mejor. Mark continuó frotándose los dedos, mientras le miraba en tan cotidiana tarea; luego, se llevó las manos en forma de cuenco a la boca, y se quedó allí resoplando de una manera que volvió a grajearse la preocupación del otro músico presente.

—¿Nada? —Mark se encogió aun más de hombros, y el de rizos puso en pausa la casi completada afinación para volverse hacia él, cogerle una de sus manos y cobijarla entre las suyas—. A ver si así.

—Um —murmuró el otro, notando de inmediato la descarga de calor desde su piel hacia muchas direcciones—. No. Sigue igual.

—¿Sigue igual? —Brian parecía genuinamente extrañado; así que imitó el gesto de antes de Mark y se acercó su mano, entre las suyas, a su boca, donde la llenó de su aliento cálido—. ¿Mejor? 

Mark entrecerró los ojos.

—No. 

Entonces, Brian sí que reaccionó. Se encontró con que la mirada azul de Mark acompañaba muy bien la lenta, pero demoledora comprensión de lo que estaba ocurriendo; y sin dejar de mirarle de vuelta, Brian se pasó por los labios, con temblorosa lentitud, los a su vez todavía temblorosos dedos de Knopfler. Primero apenas los rozó, dejó que se posaran con gentileza. Luego, se atrevió a darles un toque con el labio inferior, reconociendo uno a uno los dedos que tantas veces ya había admirado de lejos. Cuando comenzó a besarlos, fue Mark quien ahogó un suspiro; y al notar los pequeños, suaves callos en la mano derecha, la que no admitía púas, Brian sacó la lengua y la pasó por encima de cada una de esas _imperfecciones_.

—¿Mejor? —insistió el de Queen, con la boca ya más que abierta entre los dedos índice y medio. Mark era consciente de que el temblor no se le había ido, en realidad todo lo opuesto, y reaccionó a base de introducir esos dedos todavía más en la boca de May a la par que se inclinaba sobre él para profundizar el gesto.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —le contestó, a un palmo de su rostro. Brian utilizó la mano libre para cogerle de la mandíbula y la mejilla y le clavó allí sus cuidadas uñas, desde donde se contemplaron, atónitos; calientes.

—Dios mío, Mark —jadeó, y apartó sus dedos para reemplazarlos con su boca.

Largaron ambos un gemido largo, una nota que estiraron con las ganas con las que se encontraron al fin. Mark hizo hacia un lado la guitarra sin cortar el beso y Brian aprovechó el espacio ganado para cogerle por los costados y atraerle hacia donde había estado el instrumento hasta entonces. El escocés recibió esa envidiable posición con un gruñido de placer y volvió a placarle la boca, entonces ya sí que sin pausa: se sintieron con toda la excitación palpable y en aumento, comiéndose, descubriéndose.

Cuando Brian deslizó su mano por la espalda del otro guitarrista hasta dar con su pantalón, y de ahí atravesarlo para sujetarle y atraerle hacia sí desde los glúteos, Mark tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y cometió el error de pensar.

En concreto, el error de pensar en alguien que no fuera él mismo.

—Escucha —le susurró a Brian al oído, apartándole con una suavidad inusitada la cabellera de ese lado. Él entendió el tono enseguida, porque se separó de sus labios y le miró a la cara, agitadísimo, pero atento—. Creo que me estoy metiendo en donde no me llaman.

Brian arqueó las cejas, claramente decantado por la interpretación sexual, y Mark tuvo que morderse la sonrisa al negar con la cabeza. Le acarició con la uña la patilla antes de proseguir: 

—Y creo que por eso lo más sensato sería pararme aquí.

El desconcierto era evidente en el rostro del que escuchaba. Hizo un ademán suave de cabeza y hombros, como asintiendo y negando a la vez, y murmuró:

—Si lo tienes tan claro. —la decepción fue palpable a pesar de que intentara opacarla con un intento de voz serena— Pero… no lo entiendo.

—Me estoy metiendo demasiado entre Roger y tú. 

La expresión de Brian cambió tan súbitamente que podría haber sido hilarante, si el cuerpo no les hubiera estado tirando con tanta saña para que continuaran. Parpadeó varias veces, sonrió con incredulidad y acabó por no sonreír en absoluto, todo en apenas un tiempo de cinco segundos.

—No me jodas —bramó entonces, desde el centro de su pecho—. ¡No me jodas! —Brian le retiró la mano de dentro del pantalón y con ella se ayudó a incorporarse un poco más para clavarle a Mark, con mejor perspectiva, una mirada que era fiel reflejo de su cabreo más honesto y quemado— «¿Entre Roger y tú?».

Mark le observó, concentrado. Aunque el enfado de Brian surgía a borbotones y amenazaba con darle a él en la cara, no se esperaba para nada la robustez con la que él utilizó todo su cuerpo para placarle y dejarle en la posición de debajo, aplastado contra el colchón de su cama.

—Podéis ser todo lo egoístas que os dé la gana —le dijo mirándole a los ojos, y era increíble cómo conseguía mantener ese tono casi de docencia al hablar, de cátedra al borde del abismo—. Pero ahora no. En esto no —tragó saliva y añadió, con una voz más vulnerable:— No contigo _así_, joder… 

Se contemplaron de esa manera, dejando que las palabras de Brian resonaran de fondo hasta que sólo otro sonido, momentos después, las pudo atravesar: la voz grave y ronca de Mark al murmurarle un «¿egoísta, has dicho?» que se perdió al siguiente choque entre sus bocas. El escocés le abrió los labios con la lengua y no tardó en volverle a meter los dedos, e hizo esto mientras con la otra mano se iba directo a su entrepierna y le decía, voraz:

—¿Por qué no probaste a calentarme por aquí desde un principio? 

Brian deslizó un gemido contra los dedos que tenía en su boca, y aunque probó a contestar, enseguida se relegó una vez más a la tarea de chuparle la mano a Knopfler hasta que se la aprendiera de memoria. Con toda esta actividad por un lado, notó cómo Mark le pasaba la mano izquierda, la del mástil, por la vistosa curva en sus pantalones, y Brian cerró los ojos fuertemente en aquella vorágine de metáforas rotas y mañidas y perfectas.

Por supuesto, si iban a ser interrumpidos, tenía que ser estando ellos en esa posición: Mark abajo y con ambas manos ocupadas, y Brian sin espacio en la boca para hablar. Miraron a la vez hacia la puerta —¿no estaba cerrada? no, no estaba cerrada —y Roger les observó desde allí con una expresión realmente indescifrable en su rostro. Era extraña sobre todas las cosas, porque no parecía ni una mirada de enfado, ni de decepción, ni en realidad de nada en absoluto: sólo les miraba. Les miraba en detalle, eso sí: los surcos de la saliva en los dedos de Mark, sus cabelleras despeinadas, la ropa arrugada que ya suplicaba huir de piel.

Para cuando se acercó hacia ellos, Brian se estaba limpiando la saliva de la boca y Mark había recostado la cabeza sobre el colchón, desde donde miraba al recién llegado fijamente. Roger se inclinó sobre el lado de la cama que los dos guitarristas estaban ocupando, y entonces sí que se pudo apreciar: una vibración que dominaba todo su cuerpo, un terror frío en los ojos claros.

—Qué os jodan —les dijo—. Qué os jodan, hijos de perra. 

A partir de la primera palabrota (y el simple hecho de llamarlo así, _palabrota_, sonaba hasta ridículo en un ambiente demasiado lleno de testosterona musical como para ponerse a señalarlo allí y ahora), Mark dejó de estar. Así, sin más. De alguna manera, no existía, como un extraño tic nervioso, que diría _Soda Stereo_ invadiendo su cabeza despeinada en un idioma español que tampoco hablaba. Aquel par de personas entre las que estaba había empezado a insultarse de una forma que cortaba todo lo demás, como las cuerdas de una guitarra, como el pellejo de una batería. Mark había escrito canciones de amor, pero ninguna podía escucharse tan fuerte como lo que ellos se estaban arrojando ahí mismo. Aunque sí mucho más clara, por lo menos para que los dos afectados se enterasen primero.

Podría haber sido él mismo el encargado de cantársela a la cara, pero no se creía el más indicado para hablar de cómo se sentían los demás. Que alguien que llevaba tanto tiempo con la cabeza bajo tierra se pusiera a dar lecciones de honestidad sonaba miserable incluso para el ego de Mark Knopfler. En cualquier idioma del mundo.

Había muchas cosas que podría haber hecho en ese instante, aparte de quedarse mudo mientras Roger y Brian se gritaban un montón de mierda despechada, que ni siquiera hacía avanzar el drama con tantas vueltas de campana. Estaban tan jodidamente acostumbrados el uno al otro que ni ellos mismos se daban cuenta de que así sólo se favorecían mutuamente en ese bucle de ritmo cegado y punteos eléctricos, destinado a deformar la melodía hasta lo insano. Pensó en John, de repente, en cómo el silencio y el apoyo grave de su bajista favorecían la entrada por donde Mark siempre iba a salir. O la salida por la que siempre volvería a dar marcha atrás y a regresar por la puerta grande de sus cagadas. Como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Pero el caso es que sí que se iba, y eso siempre tendría consecuencias. Por una vez, la otra persona (aquellos dos miembros de _Queen)_ habría agradecido las que le tocaban si de verdad se hubiera retirado de ese accidente a tiempo de evitarlo. Los demás no salían bien parados ni cuando podía hacer lo que mejor se le daba: coleccionar consecuencias.

Con el silencio repentino de las voces de Roger y Brian, asimiló que sus intentos por moverse habrían influido en algo, y a la pelea de divas del rock la sustituyó uno de esos golpes a los que solía llamar espectáculo, presionándole el brazo contra la cama.

—¿Y tú adónde demonios te crees que vas? —Sintió el rugido de Roger además de su agarre. Mark observó la escena ya de forma consciente, enfocándose también en la abrasiva mirada de Brian a su lado, todavía respirándole cerca de las sábanas. Los ojos de Roger allí levantado, por el contrario, acababan de hacer el primer amago de traspasar el perímetro de la cama, y todo gracias a querer inmovilizarle a él… Una hilera de motivos suficientemente dramáticos como para que el escocés volviera en sí.

Existía.

—Para seguir berreándoos como dos colegialas ofendidas no necesitáis un público.

—Qué huevos tienes, joder. —la furia de Roger hervía, salpicaba, y en ese momento, Mark estuvo dispuesto a ponerse en medio de Brian para que le quemaran a él todas las gotas.

—Sí, _qué huevos tengo_. Y tú eso lo sabías de sobras mucho antes que tu amigo. —disparó, porque fue un disparo, irónico de emular por el sonido de una guitarra y no de una baqueta. Pero ahí la tenía Roger: su propia munición de vuelta.

Diría que esperaba que funcionase con él, pero lo cierto es que después de ver el efecto que tenían sus intentos de moralidad, pocas cosas importaban ya para el vocalista de Dire Straits. ¿Qué más daba otra cicatriz en un orgullo al que la vida no hacía más que malcriar con el tiempo? Con las pérdidas.

_No compensation._

—Venga, Roger. ¿De qué se nos acusa exactamente? ¿A Brian, de haberse lanzado justo donde tú también has estado todo este tiempo _y en repetidas ocasiones_? ¿A mí, de haberme quedado a participar siempre, incluso ahora que, por una puta vez, a ti no te incluía? ¡Francamente, me suda los cojones todo este lío que ya traíais montado de casa y que sólo podéis deshacer entre vosotros dos, pero si no queréis que me meta, entonces _dejad de llamarme_!

No apartó la mano de Roger de su cuerpo, no le hizo falta para devolverle el impulso y echarlo hacia atrás mientras él se incorporaba y quedaba sentado justo en medio de ambos. Brian arrodillado, detrás de su nuca, y Roger todavía en pie y seguidamente encorvado hacia ellos, escurriendo sus uñas por ese brazo de Mark que se negaba a liberar.

Ahora, incluso el baterista había empezado a jadear. Puede que las palabras certeras, aunque no menos egoístas, de la víctima que se estaban llevando por delante aquellos veinte años de falta de comunicación con Brian estuvieran haciéndole recapacitar. O intentándolo, porque la cantidad de saliva en el rostro de Brian seguía brillando con demasiada obscenidad como para no ofenderle y el bulto en los pantalones de Mark tampoco se acobardaba ante nadie. Mucho menos ante el despecho de otro niñato de treinta y seis años que no sabía llamar a las cosas que quería por su puto nombre. Exactamente igual que el tipo que vivía liado con su mejor amigo bajista y no dejaba de salir con mujeres. De tirarse a otros músicos atrapados en un bucle de torpeza emocional y de huida constante.

Por lo menos, los dos de _Queen_ al final siempre acababan topándose entre ellos, pero Mark no tenía ni idea de qué diablos se le había perdido a él en la oscuridad más solitaria.

Brian, que había permanecido callado desde aquella brecha enajenada en su formalidad que lo había llevado a _discutir_ (los eufemismos sí que seguían siendo de cátedra) con Roger, habló por fin. De la única manera _que le apetecía_ en aquella jodida situación: agarrando las mejillas de Mark por detrás y devolviéndole al lugar de donde no tenía que haberse movido; su boca. El de _Dire Straits_ logró recuperar todo el aire que casi le había faltado en sus declaraciones, dejándose contorsionar la poca flexibilidad que podía improvisar en aquel reclamo y en aquella postura.

Al otro lado, también recibió su respuesta en manos de Roger, cuando prácticamente las arrojó contra ese nuevo intercambio entre guitarristas para repetir la misma acción de su compañero de grupo al despegar a Mark de los gruñidos húmedos de Brian y reunirlo con los suyos propios. Una sutileza de tres sabores que no daba mucho pie a la imaginación en su simbolismo: si se empeñaban en seguir con todo eso, sería bajo la supervisión del baterista. Ésa que también se despistó durante unos segundos claves cuando el dúo de respiraciones a cada lado del cantante se reencontró después de lo que parecía demasiado tiempo sin continuar con sus disputas entre gemidos y besos. Mark les permitió reconocerse de una maldita vez, en lo que cualquier otro día de menos introspección hubiera sido respeto; fascinación; cierto _deja vu_ en los rizos de Brian y el rubio de Roger cada vez más enredados. Pero ese día, se lanzó directamente a mordisquear la garganta del astrofísico, ahora como el nuevo centro de todo ese contacto que se repartían a trompicones.

Mark sintió el codazo territorial de Roger, con tiempo suficiente para interceptarlo y retorcérselo con la mano igual que con el aviso en su mirada: _«_Está bien, vamos a hacerlo contigo delante, _pero vamos a hacerlo»_. Una condición que Brian reafirmó clavando sus dedos en la barbilla de Mark, todavía a espaldas de él, y suspirando contra la boca de Roger, de frente en un primerísimo plano. Al último rubio todavía le quedaba rabia para zambullirse del todo en la cama y callarle los ojos a Mark con un placaje de lenguas. Esta vez, dirigido exclusivamente a su saliva.

-:-


End file.
